Only in tears
by Tiantida-s
Summary: Not much about Ouran High school host club characters, Mostly about my original characters. (I'm still editing chapters).
1. CHAPTER 1- brown eyes

_**CHAPTER 1: DARK BROWN EYES**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Sometimes people think they know you.<em>**

**_They know a few facts about you,_**

**_and they piece you together in a way that makes sense to them._**

**_And if you don't know yourself very well,_**

**_you might even believe that they are right._**

**_But the truth is, that isn't you_**

**_That isn't you at all."_**

_- Leila Sales, This Song Will Save Your Life_

* * *

><p><em>I shouldn't have carried those words with me.<em>

_Their words, those words in favor of my downfall this whole time._

_I didn't know._

_They were the reason I kept on falling like I did._

_Who'd known why I'd always get up._

_And as if I really were strong enough to get back up as much as I did._

_I know what happens when you don't get up._

_And I even know what would help me stop falling as much as I do._

_Even if I could stop, even if I could run away._

_I'd run back._

_That's how I am._

_It's foolish, I know it well._

_The bones beneath my skin shake and the muscles of my body would move me however they'd like._

_And scrambled words, stuck to the back of my throat, not even the words I'd really wanted to say._

_And I'd always find that I unconsciously search around myself with wide and anxious eyes._

_I'd even sometimes forget that I used to feel so numb._

_How exactly?_

_What was it like feeling nothing?_

_Feeling frozen, stuck in a nothingness you could hardly describe._

_I used to be so aloof and simple, smiling when I needed to, laughing when I needed to, talking to others when I needed to._

_And otherwise not doing a fuckin' thing._

_I had yet to experience the world, I was slower to experience things than others._

_Once I had the slightest taste of something new, I found myself craving for more._

_I never lived in fear of those cravings._

_Not completely fearful at least._

_I knew a lot of things other people didn't know that I knew._

_People hid behind multiple masks, but I knew they were part of their real face._

_With the slightest movement of your eyes or the way your throat tighens after a gulp._

_I wonder when it was that I could understand why she'd done the shit she'd done._

_And why was I even able to?_

_I seem to be leaving my past a bit._

_Whether it's for the better or the worst or not, I'm just letting it happen._

_Listening to the words of others, from the mouths of people I could hardly care about._

_I hear stories I'd never be a part of._

_And I feel neither happiness nor envious._

_But I'd listen._

_Because it's all I could do._

_There was a time when I'd smile at the words, "You haven't changed at all."_

_Now, I could hardly understand myself._

_Because I had already known, that everybody, in the end, would change someday._

_But maybe the reason I was happy was because, at the same time, I also knew that something about everyone just never does change._

_Maybe I thought that unchanging thing about me was something memorable to them?_

_I still have that memory marked in my mind._

_It's been years since then and I still cannot find the right words to say._

_I still freeze up a bit and I stand still wordlessly._

_It'd been years since then, a time I'd changed the most I'd ever been._

_Sitting alone most of the time, something about my face always solemn._

_It's not like I started yesterday._

_I'm sure you all noticed sometime._

* * *

><p><em>I remember overwatering the roses my mother's boyfriend gave her for Valentine's Day.<em>

_And I had not known about him._

_I didn't know how to properly take care of flowers._

_I'd long forgotten about those flowers and things connected to them._

_I wonder why I suddenly remembered about them._

_What was it about today?_

_I remember seeing those wilted flowers displayed._

_Even after they wilted, she loved them._

_I should be thanking him._

_But I feel no urge to say a single word._

_None of them know how many times I've clinged to life in my mind._

_One day, I found myself wishing for flowers to bloom from my hands._

_Those vibrant, beautiful plants, that were always in my view._

_Surrounding me, like they'd always have._

_I'd done nothing for those flowers, I did nothing for anybody._

_Maybe the love of nature that my family had was deeper than I'd realized._

_It passed on to even me._

_Me, who did nothing, not a single thing right for them._

* * *

><p><em>At that time, it may not have been the same, but we were all feeling some type of pain, weren't we?<em>

_At that point of time, their words seemed to always pass right through me._

_I'd daydream about what I wished had happened._

_Some of their words engraved themselves on places that I would long forget about._

_I swore I'd never kill myself._

_I'd engraved it on my wrists._

_Pale and clear._

_Though here I was, always so fuckin' close._

_I'd dream of myself falling because I was trying to fly._

_I clinged to anything that would help me love myself._

_The violence, the ignorance, the loneliness._

_Before I knew it, I held a grudge against myself, even when the real victims did not._

_Even when I was young I was always alone._

_Even a child knows when they're loved._

_But a child could still not love themselves._

_I wonder when I fell into the footsteps of my ancestors._

_Everyone's falling, tears in their eyes._

_Choking on other tears._

_You wouldn't be in tears every time you read my mind._

_But you'd be in tears, looking into my eyes._

* * *

><p><strong><em>To a dad that doesn't know that I know.<em>**

_In this story, you aren't leaving._

_You're being left._

_Your first kid ran up to your knees with a hug and stared up at you._

_Asking where you were._

_What's gotten you so silent all of a sudden?_

_You've been gone for too long._

_Once you leave a person, it's never the same person you return to._

_That's right, I'm sorry._

_Your little girl, could never be the same again._

_No matter how much I'd wanted to, I'd never be the same._

* * *

><p><em><strong>-The third of April-<strong>_

_3 girls talked in the hallway of the school's first floor._

_"When'd you dye your hair?"_

_A girl of green eyes, and long, curly, dirty blond hair, asked._

_"Oh, I dyed it Saturday."_

_A girl with dark brown contacts, and black, ombre mixed green, blue, and blond, curled hair, said._

_"Did Alexie do it for you?"_

_A girl of blue eyes and blond shoulder lengthened hair, asked._

_"Yeah, she said it was temporary though."_

_"BUI!" A girl with long black hair and dark brown eyes yelled._

_They turned her way._

_"NUIIIIIIIII~!" The girl with ombred hair sang, going toward the other girl with open arms._

_The girl shielded herself with her hands in front of her, she hid behind the girl with long, curly, dirty blond hair._

_She laughed, muttering, "…Even your own sister hates your hugs…"_

_Bui narrowed her eyes at her._

_Nui looked her in the eyes._

_"…No one likes your affection…"She laughed._

_The girl with the blond shoulder lengthened hair snickered._

_Bui sighed, her eye twitching._

_"…Oh yeah…YOU WANT TO SEE MY DEATH HUG?! I'LL GIVE YOU THE ULTIMATE DEATH HUG, SEE IF I GIVE A FUCK WHAT YOU THINK!"_

_She grabbed all three of them, squeezing them tightly with her arms._

_"O-OKAY BUI!"_

_"STOP!"_

_People watched, laughing._

_She turned to a girl who was passing by._

_"I CAN HEAR YOU LAUGHING JENNIFER! I SEE YOUR ASS! I'LL GIVE YOU ONE TOO WHEN I SEE YOU IN CLASS, WE'LL SEE WHOSE GONNA BE LAUGHING!" She pointed at a girl with black shoulder lengthened hair, tan skin, and dark brown eyes._

_The girl gave a quick hug to her, walking away as she laughed._

_"HEY! WHO SAID YOU COULD HUG ME!"_

_"…Bui…stop yelling, geez…"_

_Bui sighed._

_"Nui, what'd you want anyway? The first bells gonna ring soon."_

_"Oh yeah, mom said that she's gonna pick us up today and drop us off at home to pack, she's gonna go get something from her work."_

_"Thank you so much, my dear, dear sister~"_

_Nui narrowed her eyes at her._

_Bui narrowed her eyes at her._

_They continued a stare off until a bell rang._

_Bui smiled._

_"Hurry up and leave, you little shit."_

_"HMPH!" Nui walked down a near staircase._

_They watched her leave, tuning back to each other._

_"So, you're moving?" The green eyed girl asked._

_"Mm…I guess… I'm going with my brother and sister too."_

_"Really? Where're you going?" The blue eyed girl asked._

_"We're gonna be staying in Japan, and visiting other places in Asia too."_

_"Luck-y, I wish I could travel around~"_

_The dark brown eyed girl smiled, "You could visit if you want."_

_"Really?! YAY~!"_

_"What about me?!"_

_She laughed, "You too, you too."_

_"…Are you coming back though?"_

_"I donno."_

_"HEY! YOU BETTER COME BACK!"_

_"…Maybe August or something."_

_The green eyed girl sighed._

_"Well, we should get to class."_

_"Bye Bui`"_

_"Alright, bye~"_

_"See you at lunch!"_

_"HEY, WAIT, BOTH OF YOU!"_

_She extended her arms, quickly hugging them before they left, pulling her phone out of her bag as she walked._

_"…Hello…? Yeah, today…"_

_"Oh, Bui!"_

_She smiled, giving quick hugs as she passed by._

_She walked into a classroom, quickly sitting at her seat._

_Classmates near her watched her._

_"…I know, you can visit me later in the year…Hm? I'm coming back though…haha don't miss me too much~ Oh, hey I got another call, talk to you later, alright? 'Kay bye."_

_She narrowed her eyes at her phone, sighing._

_"…This little fuckin' shit…"_

_She put her phone to her ear._

_"What? Whaddya want? Heh? It's August…Why're you even calling me anyway? I saw you like 5 minutes ago, you could've asked me then…."_

_"…Um…Bui…"_

_She turned to the voice._

_Her classmates stared at her._

_She smiled innocently._

_"…Bye, Nui…" She hung up the phone, quickly slipping it into her bag._

_She turned her head away from them with a struggling smile._

_Her classmates laughed._

_Her teacher smiled, standing up front._

_"Okay, did everyone get the papers upfront?"_

_She was patted lightly on the back._

_She turned to boy behind her._

_Dark brown eyes and black hair._

_"Hm?"_

_"You're moving?"_

_She leaned on his desk._

_She smiled, "Yup."_

_"…Where?"_

_"Mm, Japan and other Asian countries too."_

_"What? You're moving? When?"_

_She turned to another voice._

_Brown hair in a ponytail and dark brown eyes._

_"…Today…"_

_"What?! Really?! Did you even tell anyone?!"_

_She laughed, "…Sorry…" She smiled at them._

_"…Um…can I have your phone number…?"_

_She turned to the boy again and smiled._

_"Sure, I'll write it down for you."_

_She tore a piece of paper out of her notebook, writing a number down._

_She handed it him._

_"Oh…Can I have your number too?"_

_"Hey, you still haven't given me yours, too."_

_"Alright, alright." She sighed._

_She tore pieces of paper from her notebook again, writing her number down on each._

_"…What're you guys doing…"_

_She turned to the teacher, laughing._

_I've always wondered when it was that I started to look down at these hallway grounds?_

_As if I can't see those stares._

_When I actually see them well._

_The way they look at me when we pass by each other._

_I'm left speechless._

_I wonder what face I put on everytime?_

_Timid eyes?_

_You don't notice how fast you walk past?_

_Whose eyes are you trying to avert from?_

_You'd think I'd find a home here a long time ago._

_But that wasn't the case._

_For some reason, I just couldn't take the chance and say something._

_I felt like throwing up, sick to my fuckin' stomach._

_Who says I saw them?_

_Who says I saw those looks?_

_At the end of the day, you do what you've always done._

_A fuckin' coward even in my own eyes._

_Can you fuckin' hear me?_

_You fuckin' coward._

* * *

><p><em>Students hang around near the cafeteria's foyer area after school.<em>

_As she waits, she says goodbye to the people she knows passing by._

_Lexie who wore a black, long sleeved, white collar, button up, and a black skirt._

_White knee socks and black shoes, her backpack floral._

_Light brown hair reaching her shoulders, green contact lenses, and black cat eyeliner._

_And the other, known as "Shimmy" around the school, for a reason only god knows why, but otherwise known as Kham._

_He had dimples at the corners of his mouth and smile eyes when he smiled._

_Kham wore a stiped rolled up to the elbows, collared button up, and black pants._

_Black hair, black rimmed glasses, a snap back, black backpack, and black shoes._

_Bui wore a striped, black thin strapped bralette, black 'X' back suspenders, and a black skirt. Black thigh socks, black platform shoes, and a long sleeved white cardigan._

_Her black, ombre mixed green, blue, and blond hair curled._

_Light brown contact lenses and black winged eyeliner._

_She carried a black handbag on her shoulder._

_"BUI!" A girl walked over to her with a hug._

_"Hm?"_

_"Oh yeah, I heard you're going to Japan?"_

_"Yeah, I am. How'd you know though?"_

_"People're talking about it."_

_She stared at her blankly._

_"...Why?"_

_"...Bui...you're so stupid..." Lexie shook her head in disappointment._

_Bui narrowed her eyes at her._

_"...Shut the fuck up Lexie..."_

_"RIGHT!" Kham laughed._

_Bui turned to him, narrowing her eyes._

_"...SHUT THE FUCK UP KHAM!"_

_"Anyway, make sure you come back~!" The girl said._

_Bui leaned on the girl._

_"ANDREAAAAAA! SAVE ME FROM THESE PEOPLE!"_

_The girl patted her back softly._

_"There, there…"_

_"ANDREAAAAAA! WAHHH!"_

_She laughed, "I gotta go, get off me."_

_"….Fine."_

_Bui stood up._

_She ran her hands through her hair, exhausted._

_The girl waved good bye, walking away._

_"...Where's Nui? *Sigh*..."_

_"Bui!"_

_"Jane~"_

_She ran up to the other girl with a hug._

_Dark brown eyes behind black rimmed glasses and shoulder lengthened black hair tied in a ponytail._

_"Where're you guys going again?"_

_"Japan."_

_She looked around._

_"…Where's Nui?"_

_"We don't know, we're waiting for her to text back. You seen her?"_

_"Mm, nope. We don't even pass each other anymore."_

_"*Sigh* Then I guess we have to wait in the car...Hey, you wanna go home with us~?"_

_"My dad's picking me up today. You guys are coming over later though right?"_

_"Yeah, we are. Bye then."_

_She hugged her quickly, heading opposite directions out of the school._

_"…Bui?"_

_She turned to Kham._

_"...What..."_

_"Can I borrow a couple dollars?" Kham asked, smiling at her innocently._

_She narrowed her eyes at him._

_"...How much do you think you owe me already?"_

_"…Just a couple dollars~"_

_"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YOU ALREADY OWE ME OVER 50 DOLLARS, FUCKIN' BUK HA MUNG! 'Can I borrow a couple dollars'?" She mocked him, "WHY DO I EVEN KEEP GIVING YOU MONEY?!" She pointed at him._

_"...I'll give it to you later…pleaseee…" He drifted farther away from her._

_"...What do you even use the money you borrow from me for?" Her hands ran across her fingers._

_"…I get snacks after school and at lunch."_

_She stared at him silently._

_"I'll give you my birthday money~"_

_"Oh yeah, you're having a birthday party, right? You want us to come?"_

_"Yeah, you guys can come if you want..."_

_He smiled at her innocently, holding out his hands, "…Can I get an early birthday present..?"_

_"...Pftt…Oh my god, seriously...You're a fuckin' dumbass..."_

_She walked away, dragging Lexie with her._

_Waiting for them in the school's parking lot was a red car._

_She went in last, waiting for her cousins._

_"Oh, BU—I!"_

_She turned to the voice, noticing the stares of others nearby._

_She smiled, waving at the person, a friend since middle school._

_Shoulder lengthed dirty blond hair, blue eyes behind blue steel rimmed glasses, and braces, tall and thin._

_"JU JU~!"_

_"HEY, TEXT ME WHEN YOU GET THERE!"_

_She smiled, turning to the car._

_"Okay!"_

_They sat at the back as her younger brother Aj, sat at the front, shirtless for some reason. Short black hair and dark brown eyes._

_"Are you gonna give her it?" Their mother asked him._

_Long black hair and dark brown eyes._

_"It's Nui's..."_

_"Whatever. Stop being shy."_

_"It's for Nui..."_

_"Aj, just give it to her."_

_He handed a white wrapper, a purple shelled, cream filled Popsicle inside._

_Bui looked down at it as she grabbed it._

_"…You want it back then?"_

_"Aj, Stop lying. I told him to get you one and he goes 'Okay~'."_

_Bui laughed._

_"Oh, where's Nui?" The woman turned to the three._

_"We were waiting for her in the school, I don't know where she is."_

_"I see her."_

_Bui quickly rolled down the window._

_"NU-I, HURRY YOUR ASS UP!"_

_She ran over to the door, opening it._

_"….Move."_

_"Hey, hey, go the other way, have a moment with our dear cuzzys. I want a window seat."_

_"…Ugh...what's wrong with you?"_

_Aj suddenly handed back a white popsicle wrapper._

_"Aw, thanks boo boo~" Nui ruffled his hair, taking the wrapper from him._

_Bui looked down at it then to hers._

_"Was this hers too then?" she laughed._

* * *

><p><em>Long, thick, silky black hair and pretty dark brown eyes.<em>

_High waisted boyfriend jeans, a white crop top, and white converse sneakers._

_She carried a black bag on her shoulder, leaning against one of the windows as she looked through books._

_"Are you almost done?"_

_Another girl stood nearby._

_She wore black rounded sunglasses._

_Her hair curled, black, ombre mixed green, blue, and blond._

_A black sleeveless high neck crop top, black rolled above the knees sweatpants with strings, black sheer knee high socks, and black platform boots._

_"Yeah, go ahead and wait outside."_

_She wore an identical black shoulder bag, books in her arms._

_She placed the books on the counter._

_"Okay, hurry up though, you said we were gonna get some snacks."_

_The other girl walked out of the store._

_The cashier a boy with black hair and onyx eyes._

_The books in a plastic bag._

_"Thank you for buying, would you like a receipt?"_

_He smiled._

_She stared at him blankly._

_"Only if you put your number on it for me."_

_She smiled, holding his hand._

_"…G-GAH!" He blushed, taking his hand away._

_She laughed._

_"…I'm sorry…you're really cute."_

_He flushed a deeper red, "…Th-Thank... you…"_

_He looked down._

_She smiled, holding his chin up._

_"Hold your head high. You should have more confidence, more people should see how good looking you are. And yeah, a receipt please."_

_He nodded slightly, smiling.__._

_She turned_

_He handed the receipt to her__toward the door._

_"…U-Um…"_

_She turned to him, "…My name is Bui. I hope to meet you again someplace else, Keisuke~"_  
><em>She pointed at his nametag, leaving the store as he looked down at it.<em>

_The two girls held icecream cones in their hands._

_"HELP! PLEASE!"_

_The two girls looked down at their phones._

_"…Hm…"_

_"…Bui…should we -"_

_"SOMEONE! PLEASE!"_

_The voice was closer to them as kept walking ahead._

_Nui looked to her sister._

_"…Bui."_

_"…Alright…"_

_She handed her icecream and bags to the other girl._

_"…Wait here…"_

_She grabbed onto the edge of a building, lifting herself up with her own arms, and swinging her body onto the roof._

_She looked down at the other girl, throwing her sunglasses at her._

_"Be careful of your surroundings!"_

_She jumped from the roofs of buildings, remembering the sound of the voice._

_The faint sound of muffling heard, she looked down at an alley._

_A petit black haired girl held down._

_A grey cloth over her mouth._

_She wore a black sweatshirt, jeans, and white tennis shoes._

_A man with his face covered, wearing dark clothes._

_She leapt down, her eyes dark brown._

_The man turned to her, shocked._

_She stood straight, walking toward the man._

_He pulled out a knife._

_"…D-don't move…I'll hurt her!"_

_She stared at him blankly, glancing at the unconscious woman._

_"I said don't move! You think I'm joking?!"_

_She smiled, turning away with a laugh._

_She held her head down, poking her eyes._

_"…It's dark tonight, huh."_

_She turned to him, from her irises and corneas, different shades of black, blue, white moonlight, and more circled._

_Stems of the colors spread to her scleras._

_He backed away from her, he held the knife tightly._

_He grit his teeth, running to her._

_Her face inches from him, her eyes staring straight at his._

_He stood shaking, his eyes wide._

_She grabbed his wrist, twisting it, the knife on the ground._

_"Get out of my face. You piece of fuckin' trash."_

_He backed away from her, scrambling away._

_She sighed, walking over to the woman._

_She sat the woman up, fixing her up._

_She took a good look at her face, a smile rising._

_"…Oh my, my, my…to think I'd actually found you…"_

_She walked away, leaving the woman there._

* * *

><p><em>She looked up at a busty brunette, noticing two men hiding in the corner.<em>

_The woman smiled._

_"… Bui?"_

_"-Yeah?"_

_The small bell of the store rang, a girl came out from the doors._

_Her black, ombre mixed green, blue, and blond hair curled._

_She wore gold target, hollow-out, double-layered sunglasses._

_Bui glanced to the Nui who pointed at the woman._

_Bui turned to the woman and glanced at the men nearby._

_Bui bobbed her head to the side._

_The woman rose her eyebrow in question._

_The girl smiled._

_"Oh my, my, my….to think I'd see this face…you're Akane, right?"_

_The woman eyes widened._

_"…How… do you…"_

_The girl walked closer to the woman as she backed away._

_"…Uh…Bui…?" The other girl said._

_Bui turned to her, staring at her silently._

_She laughed._

_"Hey, call my secretaries here, ask them to deal with this woman."_

_"…Okay…"_

_Bui turned back to the woman._

_"Hey, wanna have some fun?" She smirked, two pocket knives suddenly held in her hands._

_She bobbed her head to the side, still with that smile._

_"Hm~?"_

_The woman stared at her anxiously._

_"…oh my god…Bui…"_

_Bui turned to her sister with a laugh._

_"…They're coming, aren't they?"_

_"…Yeah…but seriously… look at you…"_

_Bui walked toward the woman, swinging the knives around her fingers._

_The woman tried to run, tripping in the process._

_"It's time you stop running away."_

_Bui leaned down to her, her face inches from the woman's._

_"Hey Nui, give me the yellow folder in my bag."_

_"Hm? Okay?"_

_She threw the folder to her, she caught the folder in her hands._

_She stood straight, flipping through the folder._

_"…Akane Kokawa, one of the reasons I came to Japan…your brother asked me to find you for him."_

_She showed the woman the picture of a man._

_Her eyes wide._

_"…Dai…suke..?"_

_She threw the picture at the woman._

_"He died a couple weeks ago."_

_"…H-he did…? B-but how did you…"_

_"Liver cancer. He died of liver cancer."_

_The woman was speechless._

_"And you know what may have happened, I suppose?" _  
><em>Tears welled up in the woman's eyes.<em>

_"…I-I…"_

_Bui stared down at her emotionless._

_"Miss!"_

_She turned her head to a woman with black and white ombred hair and gray eyes._

_"…Took you long enough. I'll be leaving then."_

* * *

><p><em>"...Calm down...I wasn't gonna kill any of them or anything..."<em>

_She stood up, walking back to her sister._

_"...You… left your bag..."_

_She turned to a boy around her age handed her a black shoulder bag._

_Black hair and dark brown eyes, he averted his eyes from her._

_She smiled, "Thank you!"_

_She walked away, swinging her sister's hand back and forth._

_Her sister stared at her._

_"What?"_

_Her sister continued to stare at her._

_"–Nui… STOP STARING AT ME!"_

_"Man...I really should've went to that martial arts class with you..."_

_"Geez man, why the hell are you a big fan of that loli shota..."_

_"What's a loli shota though?"_

_Bui turned away from her, mumbling,_

_"My god, I wonder what you'd do if you knew..."_

_They had arrived home then._

_A short child, pretty little dark brown eyes, long eye lashes like the other two had._

_His hair black and short._

_"What'd you guys buy?" He looked up at them from the couch as he played, asking as he turned to the tv screen again._

_Nui ruffled his hair._

_She hugged his head tightly, dragging his feet across the floor back and forth, "STOP! UGH, NUI! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"_

_She dropped him onto one of the black stools in front of the kitchen's counter._

_She glared at him._

_"Do you never want to play again? Huh?"_

_He looked down at his hands._

_"..No..."_

_"I thought so, don't fuckin' talk to me like that again."_

_She turned away from him._

_Bui sat on the stool at the right of him, continuing to blankly stare at him._

_She scanned her eyes from Aj, then to Nui._

_She looked down at her phone, then up to Nui._

_"...You making Stir fry?"_

_"Yup."_

_"Wellll... I have to go somewhere right now, can you leave some for me?"_

_Nui glanced at her._

_"Where do you need to go?"_

_"...It's only gonna be an hour today...I'll be back, 'kay?"_

_She grabbed a stack of papers and her bag._

_-Later-_

_Plates soaked in the sink._

_All three of them sat in the main living room._

_Nui sat on a small grey couch, switching through the channels._

_"Japanese tv is kind of...weird.."_

_Bui layed on a long tan couch, watching the television flip through, channel to channel, continuously._

_Nui stopped flipping through, turning to Bui._

_"Are we gonna have to go to school?"_

_"If you want to, I could enroll you, I came here to study so I will, Aj doesn't have to either."_

_Bui stared at the television._

_"Do you want me to go?"_

_"It might be fun, but you might not like it too." Bui turned away from the tv, facing the couch._

_She gasped, suddenly sitting up._

_"SHIT MAN I NEEDED TO DO SOMETHING IMPORTANT BUT I FORGOT WHAT IT WAS!"_

_She squinted her eyes as if she were trying to see something._

_"...Bui...what the fuck is up with your memory…?"_

_"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU!" She pointed her finger accusingly at Nui._

_Nui stared at her sister in disbelief._

_She flipped through the channels again._

_"...you're an idiot..." Nui muttered._

_"HELLL NAHHHH"_

_She stared at her sister, a long smirk creeping on her face._

_Nui turned to her._

_Bui reached for an all too desperate hug Nui's seen far too many times._

_"W-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Nui yelled as if she were being mauled._

_Bui rubbed their cheeks together._

_Nui continuously smacked her._

_Bui wouldn't release her regardless._

_"OH MY GOD, GET OFF MEEEEE!"_

_Bui hugged her tighter._

_"Death hug haha!"_

_"WHA-"_

_She covered Nui's mouth._

_"dwid my wittle sista sway somedin~?"_

_"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"_

_Bui laughed, her head tilted back._

_"Why are you so cute you little poop~"_

_"...Oh...this person...I-I don't know how to deal with you..."_

_Nui hit her head back and forth between the couch and her knees._

_Bui gave an accusing look to her sister then switched to another look of mockery._

_"I just remembered what I had to do. I need to enroll Lily into Ouran."_

_"Oh, she's coming?"_

_"Yup, I don't know when though, I think she's planning on surprising us or something..."_

_"Aw Bui, look at Aj..."_

_Bui and Nui stared at the little soft faced boy of delicate black hair._

_His breathing clearly heard in the quiet place, softly pounding against his slowly rising and lowering chest._

_He slept on a double seated tan couch near the other two, his head on the arm handle and his body wrapped in a blanket of pink and red flowers. His favorite._

_His legs looked tangled in the flowers of the large fabric._

_It was actually a comforter their parents used to use._

_It always smelled like sweat and drool ever since he took it for himself._

_"We still have ours too haha."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>-The Next Morning-<em>**

_"Nui~ Can you make me some too~?"_

_Nui merely glanced at her._

_"No. Make your own." She poured milk into Aj's bowl of cereal._

_"And why not?"_

_Aj yanked at Nui's shirt._

_She looked down at soft brown eyes._

_"AWW! POOKY WOOKY!"_

_Nui hugged the child tightly again, gushing over his adorable face._

_"WHAT THE FUCK, YOU MEAN LITTLE SHIT!"_

_"Alright, alright, just shut the fuck up, geez."_

_"yesssssss~"_

_"So, do we have any plans with you today?"_

_"Oh, You wanna go to school with me? I gotta enroll you and Lily."_

_"When are you going?"_

_"After I'm done eating. Aj, you coming too?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Okay, Nui do you want to see your uniform?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"They're...kind of...outta style?"_

_"Bitch, you're out of style, lemme see."_

_Bui handed Nui the uniform._

_A puffy yellow dress held by two finger nails._

_"...Oh...my lord..."_

_'Oh my dear, dear sister, just you wait and see.'_

_"Are you serious?" Nui asked._

_"What the hell..." Aj muttered_

_"Yup."_

_"..It's so...pink.." Aj looked up at the building astonished, "Like a... giant barbie house..."_

_"Ahh yes, the man's a fuckin' genuis...one dumbass of a genius..." Bui muttered to herself._

_"Alright then," Bui waved her hands to the direction of the door._

_"LETSSSS GOOOO~"_

_Bui wore light high waisted boyfriend jeans, a black crop top, and a pair of black platform boots. She wore white sun glasses, her short hair in waves._

_Nui wore a salmon top, navy boyfriend jeans and a pair of white converse shoes, her hair braided in two and tied in two side buns._

_Aj wore a black adidas shirt, a matching black adidas shorts, and a pair of white jordans._

_"Mommy, I love you~!" Bui yelled into the phone._

_"I love you' my ass." The woman sneered._

_"Haha mom. Anyway, I have something to ask you, you woman, you."_

_"What?"_

_"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU MAKING PLANS WITHOUT ME, I OWN THIS FUCKIN HOUSE WOMAN!"_

_"AWWW...You already found out? You're no fun..." she sighed._

_"Why are they coming over here anyway? How are you even paying for all of them?"_

_"Welllll, I found a credit card someone left behind, hmm…I wonder whose it was..."_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"Hey hey, I let you get this credit card and all the other credit cards you have, just watch I'll cut you off oneday, GOD DAMN KID!"_

_"You're sending like over 10 of them to Japan from Minnesota, do you know how much that costs?!"_

_"Just let them come visit you guys, don't try to change the plans, alright? love you guys, ttyl~"_

_"...Mom...please…" She sighed, "…And Mom, by the way, do you even take your daily supplements? And do you even get enough nutrition?"_

_"...Stop being a little brat..."_

_"Whatever, if you're gonna be staying at Thom's while we're away you need to take care of yourself. You fuckin' woman. Don't just take care of them."_

_"Can I talk to mom?" Aj asked._

_"Alright, alright, here."_

_"Mom!"_

_"My little ee joy~!"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>-To school-<em>**

_"Do you really think Aj's gonna be alright?"_

_"Dude, it's okay, he's a...responsible child..."_

_"…So...you got people to stalk him..."_

_"Yup."_

_"Is it those triplets who work for you?"_

_"Nah, I got other people. Those three are working on a bunch of other stuff already."_

_"Oh…I wonder what Aj's doing right now..."_

* * *

><p><em>-Meanwhile…<em>

_He sat with his legs crossed, only his boxers on, and a blanket wrapped around him._

_He wore a headset with a mic and held a controller in his hands._

_"You're fuckin' hacking! Dude, stop fuckin' hacking!"_

_He threw the controller to the side, staring at the TV screen with regret._

_"…I should make pizza."_

_He walked into the kitchen and preheated the oven._

_He walked into a hallway, returning with a ready to heat pizza in a cardboard box._

_He laid a sheet of foil on a pan, placed the pizza on, and left it on the kitchen's counter until the oven was done preheating._

_When the oven was done, he slipped the pan in the oven and turned the oven's timer around._

_He returned to his game, slipping on his headset._

_"Yeah, you want to join? Alright, I'll play while I wait for you."_

_The front door knob turned._

_A figure entered the mansion without a presence, silently observing around the kitchen and back at him._

_They turned back to the door and left, the door shutting softly._

_Aj glanced around, pausing his game._

_He grabbed a blanket on the couch, glancing at the kitchen as he headed upstairs._

* * *

><p><em>This room was in the center of the three of their rooms, each of them individually had connected walk-in closets in between their original rooms and the center room.<em>

_A king sized bed of 4 white pillows, 2 smaller light brown pillows, a puffy white comforter, and another dark brown blanket folded at the end of the bed._

_2 tall light brown lamps stood at the sides of it._

_The carpets were a fluffy dark brown, the walls were a light brown, and the ceiling was an even closer to white shade of brown._

_2 small red mohagony drawers at the end of the bed and a small tan long couch against one of the walls with a smaller matching round foot rest._

_The door polished in the same red mohagony as the drawers._

_A black flat screen tv against the wall in front of the bed, standing ontop of a taller red mohagony drawer._

_He opened the center room's door, throwing his blanket onto the bed, quickly leaving._

* * *

><p><strong><em>-At the door of the classroom-<em>**

_"We're going to be having a pair of transfer students from America today."_

_"Are they boys?"_

_"No, I heard they were girls, I think I saw them here yesterday!"_

_"I saw them yesterday after school, they were with a little boy I think."_

_"Come in girls, and please introduce yourselves... May I ask why you're not wearing your uniforms? And... your hair colors.."_

_"The chairman had given us permission to dress as we'd like."_

_Bui wore black knit thigh high socks, a black skater skirt, a black heart chested mesh crop top, and a pair of black platform boots. Her black to blond ombred hair curled. She wore gold contacts and red lip stick. A golden moon earring and a ballpoint stud earring on each ear, and a diamond stud earring on one of her cartridges_

_Nui wore loose light boyfriend jeans, rolled up to her shins, a long black sleeved shirt, and white converse shoes. Her long black to blond ombred hair french braided. An angel wing, a ballpoint stud earring, and a diamond stud earring on each ear._

_"Bui, what's happening...?"_

_Bui glanced at Nui._

_"...I have no idea." She looked away with a smile._

_"Pfttt..."_

_Bui bowed, motioning to Nui to bow too; she had._

_Loud murmurs and whispers surrounded the room once again._

_"My god they look so obscene because of those clothes..."_

_"What's so obscene about their clothes? My cousins in America wear the same things!"_

_"Okay everyone, quiet down."_

_"My name is Bui Chanachanh and this is my sister Nui Chanachanh, she doesn't know much Japanese."_

_"Oh, my cousin in America had told me about her, I hear she's very well known in the business world..."_

_"I know about her! She knows over 8 languages, karate, judo, taekwo- why are you all looking at me..?"_

_"…Well…please take those two seats near Haruhi-kun."_

_"Hello, I'm Haruhi Fujioka." Haruhi smiled._

_"I'm Bui, she's Nui." She gave a hand gesture to herself then to Nui._

_Bui looked at Nui and back to Haruhi with a menacing smile._

_Nui looked at her and shook her head, pinching her nose bridge in disbelief._

_"DON'T DO ANYTHING, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD..."_

_Haruhi smiled, confused._

* * *

><p><em>My brother sleeps on his stomach, laying on our mother's arm, his legs kick the blanket out of his way. Her lap top is on, on the spider man table beside the bed we all sleep on sometimes.<em>

_I don't know where my sister is, probably up in her room._

_The window is open, and like the summer days I am used to, the sun peeks out from the trees, sun beams through the windows of the house._

_I sit here, listening to music._

_And I can't help but be so lonely._

_But I don't do anything to fix this loneliness._

_And even with this loneliness, at that moment, I thought to myself, how it was even possible for this world to be as beautiful as it was._

_I remember when I asked mom what divorce was._

_That I was taught it in school and at that time I already knew, but I was asking it anyway._

_I remember what I realized he could have been going everytime he left us asleep._

_I remember the moments of violence, the violence passed down from my grandmother and mother._

_When dad first left the house and the words mom yelled._

_I remember all the things mom called me._

_Even now, over 5 years later, I still don't know what kind of person I really am._

_She doesn't mean all the things she says._

_But I can't help but question myself._

_Who even knew the real me._

_Because I still didn't know myself._

* * *

><p><em>You all have those eyes. <em>

_I don't know when I started to envy any of you. _

_But god, I wish I had those same pretty dark brown eyes. _

* * *

><p><em>Thank you so much for reading chapter one!<em>

_I changed it quite a lot from the original, and I'm much more satisfied with it now haha._

_Hope you have a good day!_


	2. CHAPTER 2

**_Chapter 2; BLANK WORDS_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"There's something disturbing about recalling a warm memory and feeling utterly cold."<em>**

_- Gillian Flynn_

* * *

><p><em>It's said that those cursed in this family would experience a different level of these strange dreams.<em>

_And sometimes a similar melancholy feeling would rush over all of us._

_But I, most cursed of my time, would experience the worst level of those dreams._

_Born with colors in my eyes, gleaming like lit flowers with colors of all kinds. _

_I'd stand on a dirt pathway, between endless fields of flowers, standing beneath blue skies of white puffed clouds, and the wind would blow past me, rustling the trees on the other side._

_And I'd feel a loneliness you'd only feel surrounded by such things. _

_Just then, just after the wind blew so hard and white noise filled the air after._

_My eyes closed, And just after opening my eyes, a clear blank sky would fill my eyes. _

_My body laid on a flat white board of a ground. _

_White paper flowers fell from the sky._

_And as they crashed down, petals born from the flowers tore piece by piece. _

_They fell from me, as if avoiding me. _

_But I managed to catch several flowers._

_And always by my touch, a blue color spread around the flowers as if they were lit on fire._

_The wind blew hard again, blowing the flowers out of my hands. _

_My eyes closed. _

_The unsettling smell of smoke filled my lungs. _

_My eyes opened._

_Faced with two small faces at my sides._

_I turned my face to each of theirs._

__Both with the softest dark brown eyes. __

_Their hands held onto each of mine._

_I closed my eyes._

_A sigh, as if loud enough to burst my eardrums rung in my ears._

_A light, deep breathed sigh._

_It must have been mine. _

_Tears burned down the sides of my cheeks in drops, warm and salty at the touch of my tongue. _

_Suddenly, I felt no warmth in my hands._

_I opened my eyes._

_Laying on a ground outside of a wall._

__Grey smoke rose from the other side of the walls. __

__I could see it with my own eyes, chaos. __

_Even with the white noise in my ears._

_Softly then harshly, tear drops seemed to fall from the sky. _

_Thunder boomed from grey clouds._

_The sky was a purplish grey filled with the warmest colors. _

_But we both know this was not something warm. _

_"Do you understand now?"_

_A feminine voice asked, ever so softly in my ears._

_But ever so cruel as could be, with the faintest scent of something melancholy. _

* * *

><p><strong>"I know pretty much what I like and dislike; but please, don't ask me who I am."<strong>

- Sylvia Plath, _The Unabridged Journals of Sylvia Plath_

* * *

><p>"Um, mom, I have to go somewhere."<p>

"…What?"

_We each looked up at her._

_But everything about her at that moment was nothingness. _

"I need to go somewhere in a couple weeks."

"…Why...? Where...?" _Mom asked. _

_"Hm..." _

_She brushed back her hair with her fingers._

_Staring at the ground as if thinking of what to say. _

_She looked up at us with slightly pouted lips. _

"I have some stuff to do in Asia; Japan, Korea. I'm gonna stay at the mansion in Japan though. Long story that I have no idea how to explain. But it's nothing really bad."

_I don't know when she learned to act so well. _

_This wasn't the first time she'd shown those kinds of eyes._

_But something about her eyes this time, were different._

_Again, an image of her leaving us for a reason only god and her knew why._

_Like many times. _

_But something about this time was different. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>-The day before; after classes-<em>**

_"What's your full name, Fujihara-san? Is it alright for me to call you by your first name?" _

_"Oh, sure. That's fine. It's Haruhi. Fujihara Haruhi." _

_Nui pulled on Bui's shirt whispering something in her ear. _

_"Huh?" _

_Bui glanced to the side, a small smile spreading on her lips._

_"...Haruhi-Kun...Can I ask you something?" _

_"Hm? Is something wrong?"_

__She leaned forward toward Haruhi.__

_"...Why are those guys... staring over here__?"_

_Bui bobbed her heard toward Koaru and Hikaru who whispered to each other, staring in their direction. _

_"...Oh...you should just ignore them..."_

_"Pfft...Well, would you mind telling me their names?" _

"..Oh, um…the right one if Hikaru and the left one is Koaru…"

"Eh~ you know them well enough to see their differences?"_ Asked Bui._

_Haruhi nodded._

"Can we leave now?" Nui asked.

_"Huh? Oh, sure.- Alright, we'll be leaving then, Haruhi-um...Nui..." _

_Nui was dragging Bui out the door. _

_Haruhi smiled. _

_"Alright! See you two tomorrow then!" Haruhi yelled. _

_"You too!" Bui yelled from down the hall. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Next day, early at school-<em>**

__Out exploring the gardens. __

_Nui was on Bui's back, supposedly taking an actual nap. _

_"UGHHHH..."  
>Bui turned her head toward Nui's. <em>

_"...AWWWWW SHE'S SO CUTE THOUGH~ HHAHAHAHA~ Okay let's keep going~" _

**_-And now I take you back to 20 minutes before- _**

_"BUIIIII~" _

_Nui stood with her arms extended.  
>"Ooo, do I get a voluntary hug now?" <em>

_She reach for a hug. _

_Nui stood still as Bui squeezed her. _

_"Give me a piggy back ride, Bui." _

_"...Oh my god, is there something wrong with you. I think there is. There's definitely something wrong with you if you think I'll actually give you a piggy bank ride here. What the fuck is wrong with you. Seriously there really is something wrong with you. Are you alright? Are you sick? Cause if you are then I will. Or are you just sleepy, if that's the case we can go home if that's what you want." _

_"..." _

_"...Can you even tell serious vs joking around anymore? Your sarcasm is so much worse than mine. Now you can't even tell when I do it?" _

_"...Just give me a piggy bank ride..." _

_Bui stared at her silently. _

_She shrugged her shoulders, "Okay." _

* * *

><p><em>"Oh! Hey, Haruhi!" <em>

_"Bui! How are you?" _

_"I'm doing pretty good actually." _

_"Oh and...Um...How about your sister...?" _

_"Oh, Nui, she's asking how you're doing today." _

_"I'm good." _

_"She's fine too. But how about you?" _

_"...Actually...I'm trying to hide from my senpai..." _

_"...Oh, I see..." Bui smiled. _

_"Well, do you wanna go out to the garden with us, we eat lunch out there now." _

"Sure." _Haruhi Smiled. _

* * *

><p>"Do you guys like it here?" <em>Haruhi asked.<em>

"Do you like it here?" _Bui nudged Nui. _

_"I guess..." Nui shrugged. _

_"She's not really sure." Bui motioned to her nonchalantly._

"And well for me it's alright."

"Well, where're you guys from?"

"Oh, we lived in Minnesota, in America."_ Bui said, resting her back on the wall._

"Oh, are you guys here on scholarships?"

"Hmm? Why?"

"Ah, I was hoping I wasn't the only commoner in this school..."

"You have a scholarship huh? You actually got in this school with a scholarship?"

"Well, yeah."

"Well, we didn't."

"...Sigh...I guess I really am the only commoner then..."

"Pfft...I don't think you really need to worry about that, Haruhi-chan."

"Yeah, maybe I-uh...um...'chan'..."

"Oh, sorry! I just can't help but think you're really feminine..."

_Bui smiled. _

_Haruhi smiled nervously._

_"Yeah..."_

"Oh hey, what exactly do you do in your club? The host club right?"

_"Yeah, the host club is to 'entertain ladies who have too much time on their hands'." She mimicked. _

_Bui laughed,_ "You're pretty good at mimicking."

"Thank you, but I don't really think I'm that good. Only my senpai could do best, being the original and a-"

"-HARUHIIIIIII! WHERE ARE YOU! DADDY'S LOOKING FOR YOUUUU!"

"..."

"PFFFTTT...I think you should go Haruhi."

_Haruhi sighed. _

"HARUHIII!"

_"...I'll see you later then..." She gave a sheepish look. _

_Bui glanced at Nui who played on her phone. _

_"Can we go now?" _

_"...Hm...let's go somewhere first..." _

* * *

><p><em>She opened the door slowly, Nui right beside her. <em>

_"Where are we?" Nui asked. _

_"It's called the 'Host club,' Haruhi's in it." _

_"...She's in a host club..?" _

_Bui put a finger to her lips and suddenly opened the door completely. _

_Flower petals suddenly covered her clothes and tangled all around her hair. _

"Welcome my princesses."

A_ boy of blond hair and dazzling blue eyes called out._

_She smiled. _

_"...Bui...who is this guy..." _

_"...I know...just smile..."  
><em>

_Nui smiled. _

_Koaru and Hikaru stared at them from across the room. _

_Honey poked his head out from behind one of the host couches, a bit of whip cream sticking to his cheek._

_His eyes brightened. _

"...Huh?! Chan-chan?! What are you doing here?!" _He ran excitedly over to her, accompanied by Mori._

_Mori and Honey bowed._

_Bui glanced at Nui who was in shock. _

_She was definitely a hardcore fan. _

_Bui grabbed her, sitting her down next to some guests. _

_The guests smiled, offering her some tea. _

_Bui laughed, bowing slightly, "Please treat her nicely."_

_She walked back to Honey. _

"Well, I actually just transferred to this school about a week ago, It's nice seeing you two."

"I didn't think we'd see you again, we heard you were too busy to go to the championships." _Mori said._

_"...H-How long has it been..." Tamaki stuttered in disbelief._

_Honey walked her own to his table, holding her hand. _

_He sat her down. _

_Bui smiled,_ "Honestly, I wasn't so into being in the championships. It started to get tiring. I'm not as good as you two in Kendo."

"It would've been nice to still spar with you though...but you just left all of a sudden..." _Honey asked, pouty, sucking on a spoon as he held onto a plate of strawberry short cake._

"Would you like some tea?"

Bui looked up to Haruhi.

"So you are in the host club! This is actually pretty nice."

"It's actually pretty fun too. Do you want tea?"

"Yup. Thanks, Haruhi."

_Bui smiled as she sipped the tea. _

_Even though it was a bit too sweet for her liking. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Nothing ever ends poetically. <strong>_

_**It ends and we turn it into poetry. **_

_**All that blood was never once beautiful.**_

_** It was just red."**_

__- Kait Rokowski __

* * *

><p><em>Koaru had been separated from Hikaru in a mall as they were trying to find their way out. <em>

_"Excuse me, do you need any help?" _

_A girl around his age had asked. _

_Black and greyish brown ombre hair curled. _

_And black lipstick._

_Her eyes hid behind sunglasses that read; _

_'Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle, in my eye.' _

_He stared at her, she was pretty.  
>He'd give her that. <em>

_She wore a black skater skirt, shin high mesh socks, black platform boots, a black and white rib high over-sized sweater, and a black and white handbag. _

"...Uh...um...I don't speak English..." _He said. _

"…Oh, I see. Japanese then?"

_He nodded._

"Is something wrong?" _This girl was pretty good at Japanese._

"I got seperated from my brother." _he explained  
><em>

"...Do you want me to keep you company and help you look in the meantime then?"

_He looked at her blankly. _

* * *

><p><em>They walked around in awkward silence.<em>

_He stared around, his stomach grumbling._

"Why don't we get some crêpes? Do you want some?"

_She pointed out the crêpe section in the foods area. _

_She took out a black wallet with a monkey logo from inside her handbag, taking out a couple 20 dollar bills, she shook her head and stared at him. _

"Alright, let's go."

"...Okay..."

* * *

><p><em>"I'd like two strawberry crepes, and do you guys have any smoothies?" I asked.<em>

_"Yup, strawberry with or without banana, banana, chocolate with or without vanilla, vanilla, mango/tropical, blueberry with or without pomegranate, and pomegranate." _

_The vender poked at the ipad she was working with and looked up at me._

"What sizes?"

"Small and Medium."

"Oh, alright then, could you get me two strawberry crepes, a medium strawberry smoothie with banana, a medium strawberry smoothie without banana, and a pomegranate smoothie too?"

_Koaru stared at her in wonder. _

"Alright..."_ She poked at the ipad, _"...That'll be $20.50, is that all?"

_I stared at the menu's above. _

"Mm...do you have any Icecream?"

* * *

><p><em>A paper bag full of containers, a 4 sided cup holder with 3 cups on the table. <em>

_Poking at her phone with the same arm, straight faced._

_Koaru ate away at a strawberry crêpe._

_Her cellphone rang.  
><em>

_She checked the caller iD, putting the phone to her ear. _

"Yeah, I'll be there soon."

_Koaru stared at her until she was done. _

"No, I'll just walk, yeah, bye."

_She hung up._

"So, what's your name anyways?" He asked. _  
><em>

"My name?"_ The girl asked with a gesture to herself, she glanced to me with a smile._

_"Well, what's your name?" _

"Huh? Koaru!?"

_Hikaru ran toward them. _

_She stood up, picking up one by one her stuff. _

_"My name's Bui, and I guess your name's Koaru huh." _

_She handed him a mango smoothie. _

_Hikaru stared at her. _

_"..."_

_She laughed, "I was just keeping your brother company until he found you. I'll get going now. Oh, do you want any?" _

_"...Sure..." _

_She gave him a container. _

_"Oh, I love mango!" _

_She smiled. _

_"Alright, bye." _

_She walked away without saying anything else. _

_Her phone to her ear. _

* * *

><p>"Kyoya, come and greet the visitor."<em> His mother said toward the stairs. <em>

_He didn't bother to reply, walking down.  
><em>

_A girl around his age stood in front of him. _

"Hello."_ She smiled, tilting her head._

_H__er _long black hair_ in a ponytail._

_"Her name is Bui,_ she is an important visitor, please show her around."

_He merely looked at the girl._

* * *

><p><strong><em>"I want you to remember me. If you remember me, then I don't care if everyone else forgets." <em>**

_-Haruki Murakami, Kafka on the Shore_**_  
><em> **


	3. CHAPTER 3

**_CHAPTER 3; I NEVER KNEW_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>She has that kind of smile that says<em>**

**_"You don't know me, _**

**_ you never will."_**

* * *

><p><em>"This is the last song tonight!" <em>

_The crowd cheers as the song starts. __A guitar is strung and an airy voice starts to hum. __Drums, another guitar, and a piano join in. _

_She dressed in a side cut black maxi skirt, a black bralet with a black mesh top, a colorful kimono, sheer tights, and black platform boots. _

_Her hair ombred; black to blond and shoulder lengthed in waves._

_One of her eyes were slightly covered by her hair. _

_She wore golden contact lenses and had smokey cat eyes._

_Her lips were a matching matte black with her long nails. _

_A red light flashed ontop of her, she sat on a round black chair, her legs crossed, revealed through the cut slit. _

_She held onto a mic._

_"__She told me_

_It was all her fault..._

_Ah, Oh, A, Oh..._

_I tried to give her love_

_But it was never good enough..._

_Ah, Oh, A, Oh..._

_She's dreaming two different worlds_

_and both are full of hell_

_Ah...Oh, A, Oh..._

_It's far too cold for her here_

_She said _

_it hurts_

_tonight_

_Ah...Oh, A, Oh..._

_she's dreaming two different worlds _

_and both are full of hell..._

_Ah, Oh, A, Oh..._

_It's far too cold..._

_She said..._

_Let me hear you breath...__  
><em>

_Mm, She said..._

_LET ME HEAR YOU BREATH!  
>Ah, Oh, A, Oh..." <em>

_Instrumentals played, lowering in sound as they ended. _

_The light flashed off and there were cheers. _

* * *

><p>"Bui! Come here!"<em> A boy with short light brown hair and brown eyes waved to her.<em>

_Another boy with short black hair and black eyes stood next to him. _

_She walked over._

"Um... this is my half-brother...Young Jae... He's from Korea... he's living with me for a couple months..."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you live alone."

"...Yeah..."

"Hello. I am Chung Dae." _The other boy bowed. _

"Hello. I'm Bui." _She bowed. _

"He's half Japanese too, right?"

"Uh, yeah. But he's Korean instead of white like me."

"Ohh...Well, okay. I gotta go now. So bye."

_She turned away. _

"WAIT!"

_He grabbed her arm. _

"..."

_She looked down at his hand then up at him._

"SHIT! I'M SORRY!"

_He let go as quick as he could, putting his hands in the air in surrender. _

_Young Jae stared at them in confusion._

"...Well, what do else do you need?"

_He put his hands down_

"...Oh...Um...actually...you know how I've been taking Korean lessons..."

_She chuckled in realization, shaking her head. _

"...Oh my god..."

"...Well...yeah...I actually haven't been going to those lessons...and I just realized my mom put me in them because she was gonna do this..."

"I understand...but don't you know enough to wing it..?"

"...Please..."

"He doesn't know enough English either? He sounded pretty good when he greeted me."

"...We haven't been able to communicate well..."

"...Sigh...alright, I'll help you out..."

"REALLY?! YOU WILL?! YESSSS! Um...can you introduce us properly or something...?"

"...So you really haven't gone to one, huh."

"...Please don't tell my mom..."

_She laughed. _

* * *

><p>"Okay. So I gotta tell you something...My mom wants to meet you..."<p>

"...Why...?"

"...Well...I've been found out..."

"..."

"DUDE, THIS IS SERIOUS! SHE'S EVEN COMING HERSELF TO MEET YOU!"

"...What...?"

"THAT'S HOW SHE IS! SO YOU NEED TO HIDE!"

*Beep*

"Excuse this interruption. Bui Chanachanh and Shin Kato please report to the front office immediately. Thank You."

_He screamed so much he silently screamed._

"..."

* * *

><p>"So yeah, that's how it started. When I met her we sort of grew a relationship of our own. She became a sort of mentor or something. Then this and that happened and she gave me the opportunity to take of a little flower shop she owned at the Hmong village in Saint Paul, you know what I'm talking about, right?"<br>"Mhm. So is that all that happened?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"..."

"...What?"

"I still don't know why you're going to Japan..."

"..."

"...Did you... have a dream too..?"

"...you know what's gonna happen if you tell anyone, right?"

"...I know, I know..."

Nui stared at Bui.

"...Am I coming then?"

"...Urgh...Why are you doing this to me...?"

"Pleaseeee..."

"...Honestly, Nui...you were there in mine too and with Aj...But it was kind of..."

"...Mine was different than yours...but...I'm still willing to go with you, matter what..."

"..."

Nui stared at her.

Bui pushed back her hair with her fingers, exhausted.

"...Just...make sure you tell mom yourself then..."_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>The woman smiled at her softly.<br>_

_Her skin fair and luminescent compared to others her age._

_"Hello. You must be my son's friend?"_

_"I am. Nice to meet you, my name is Bui."_

_The woman smiled wider, pleased._

_"My name is Hana Aiko. You seem like a lovely young woman." _

* * *

><p><strong><em>I had a dream of black and white.<em>**

**_In a language I shouldn't have understood, they spoke to me._**

* * *

><p><em>"Princess, if you please, c<em>_ould you please put a blessing on my son's things, he will be going on a long journey soon with them..." _

_"I wish your son a safe journey." _

_"Thank you, my princess!"_

* * *

><p><em>"You're very talented at dying the clothes." <em>

_"Really? Well, that's very kind of you to say." _

_"It's true, I also agree."_

_"Well, thank you. But, I only dye the clothes I make for my family."_

* * *

><p><em>"Princess, there's been a large fire around the villages!"<em>

_A white light shined. _

_"I'-Im sorry princess..."_

* * *

><p><em>"...I... could have done more..."<em>

_I saw white again. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>"There are different forms of love, my dear angel. But don't you dare-"<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"For going down to those humans, this is your punishment."<em>**

* * *

><p>"And to our ancestors, the angels said; 'She will return. Human by body and angel by soul. But if she shall fall for you again. You shall fall as well. And if such a thing happen, she will never return again'."<p>

* * *

><p><em>"...Bui..."<em>

_"...Is something wrong...?"_

_"...I felt that I...needed to tell you first..."_

_"..."_

_"...I'm sorry for telling you over the phone.."_

_"...What is it...?"_

_"...I have cancer..."_

_"..."_

_"...I will be hospitalized in a couple weeks..."_

_"...I understand..."_

_"...I will tell Shin and Young Jae...so please don't tell them..."_

_"...Sigh...I won't..." _

_...And I'm sorry to ask you for more...but...I need you to keep an eye on a portion of my businesses as well..."_

_"...Why me?"_

_"...I've found...that regardless of all my days...I've only been able to trust you with such things..."_

_"...Ms. Kato..._

_"Bye... Mrs. Yakami..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"You think <strong>_

_**I'm happy **_

_**because there are **_

_**so many **_

_**emotions I **_

_**choose not to **_

_**show."**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Foreign-<em>**

**Chung Dae- A Korean name meaning Righteous and great **

**Dongsaeng-(동생) is used for talking to/about your younger sibling, but it can _Also_ be used to address someone younger than you that is a _very_ close friend to you.  
><strong>


	4. CHAPTER 4

_**CHAPTER 4;**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Tell me the story<br>**_

_**about how the sun**_

_**loved the moon so much**_

_**he died every night**_

_**to let her breath" **_

* * *

><p><em>I wonder what Chung Dae would do if he heard his mothers words. <em>

_I wonder if he'd whine or protest or even cry. _

_Especially after what his mother told me._

_I truly wonder how she'll tell you. _

_I wonder how you'll take it. _

_I wonder if you'd stick to her after hearing it.__  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Bui? BUIIIIII?! WAKE YOUR ASS UP!"<p>

_She sat up. _

"You slept late huh."

"Yup. I was watching porn."

"..."

"I'm joking damn, I was designing..."

"So, you didn't do your homework?"

"Nope."

"How'd we even get into this school?"

"Hell, I already know…"

"Dude, we should go shopping!"

"...Why now..?"

"AJ!"

_Bui still sat on the floor, scorning at her sister. _

_Nui and Aj ran downstairs to the front door._

"..Oh my goodness…"_ She started to bang her head against the wall._

"BUI, HURRY UP!" _The two yelled._

_She got up from the floor, running quickly up and down stairs with her things._

_She left the home with a slam of the door._

_The two waited inside the black limo, the chauffeur opening the door with a slight bow._

"Hey, why don't we go to 'Omotesando Hills' and 'LaForet' in Harajuku?"

* * *

><p><em>"Those who already love me will never stop. And I know that, I know that very well. But, I don't know why they ever would. I don't know why they can never stop."<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>A broken angel, turning to god. <em>**

**_Begging to be returned to earth. _**

**_Little did this angel know, she was a favorite of god. _**

**_And god would listen. _**

**_He understood why she loved humans as much as she did. _**

* * *

><p>"BUI!"<p>

"Yeah?"

"Lily's on the phone."

"M'kay, wait a second...Hello?"

_"Bui!"_

"Hey Lily."

* * *

><p><em>"Honey? How did you know Bui?" Haruhi asked. <em>

"_Chan-chan... was the one who helped me be who I wanted to be..." Honey twettled with the fork in this hands. _

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone, she is a new member from America, please welcome her!"<p>

"Yes!"

_A girl walked in, fully suited in 'Bogu' training armour, she held her 'men' in her arms, her 'Shinai' in her other hand, her black hair in a pony tail.  
><em>

_She put down her 'men' and 'Shinai' before speaking. _

"Nice to meet you all, Thank you for having me!" _She bowed, __standing straight quickly, her ponytail flipped to the side and hit her face.  
><em>

"Ooh! Are you alright?" _The instructor asked with a laugh. _

_Everyone laughed, her along with them._

"Yes! I'm fine, I'm just a little clumsy, I'm sorry."

"She's prettttyyy!"_ Some male students called out. _

_She nodded to them. _

"My name is Bui Chanchanh, sooo...call me 'Bui-chan,' 'Chan-chan,' or 'Chanachanh-san'." _She bowed again._

"You're the one who almost got into the world olympics for Karate last year! I heard you quit Karate before you could get in?"

"...umm...yes..."_ She rubbed her eyes. _

"Ah, so you already know about her huh?"_ The instructor said,_ "Anyway, Morinozuka-san, Haninozuka-san, I need you two to help her with Kendo, she's just learning, I won't be able to help her much because I need to train the others, for the upcoming championships."

"Hai!" _A short, blond haired, brown eyed boy and a__ tall, black haired, black onyx eyed boy said._

"Alright, let's get training, Chanachanh-san, you guys can use the room a bit."_ The instructor said._

_"Chan-chan, You're so pretty! Hey, hey, want to be friends?" One of the female students asked, nudging her. _

"Sure, I'll give you my email later."

_As the rest of the students left, the three were left in the room. _

_"I am Morinozuka Takashi, nice to meet you." The tall, black haired, onyx eyed, boy bowed._

_"I am Haninozuka Mitsukuni, nice to meet you." The short, blond haired, brown eyed, boy also bowed. __  
><em>

"Nice to meet you!" _She bowed, _"...um...I'm actually not really new at Kendo...to be honest...I have some experience..." _She looked straight into their eyes._

"Some experience?"_ Mitsukuni asked._

_She looked around the room. _

"..Oh...um-"

_She was being swung at with a 'Shinai,' and quickly dodged in time. _

_She looked to Mitsukuni who had his 'men' on, and then to Mori, who also had his 'men' on. _

_She picked up her 'Shinai' and readied herself._

_Morinozuka swung again, hitting the 'Shinai' back, she flipped. _

"You've had more experience..."_ Morinozuka stated._

_She smiled. _

_Mitsukuni swung at her from behind, she hit back. _

"Why did you tell sensei that you're just learning?" _Mitsukuni asked,_ "What're you here for?"

"I just wanted to come here is all, and just because I lied shouldn't automatically mean I'm a bad person, you know?"

"Who are you?" _Morinozuka asked._

"I came here because I wanted to come here, and that is that." _she stated._

"You two are, Morinozuka Takashi and Mitsukuni Haninozuka, correct? I know about you two, just wanted to meet you guys~" _She tried to reassure them._

"But, why did you lie?" _Mitsukuni asked, still suspicious of her._

"I just wanted to?" _She smiled,_ "And it's alright if you don't want to teach me. I'm leaving in a couple of weeks. I only came to make some friends~"

"Then, why don't we be friends?" _Mitsukini smiled. _

_She merely looked at him._

_She stared hard at Morinozuka. _

_She realized how little often he spoke compared to Mitsukuni._

"Yeah." _Morinozuka suddenly said._

_She was almost shocked._

"You can call me Mitsukuni and you can call him Takashi."_ Mitsukuni gestured to himself and then to Morinozuka._

"...oh...okay..." _She struggled to speak louder than a whisper._

* * *

><p><em>"OH! Chan-chan!" She turned around to find Mitsukuni and Takashi. <em>

_"Oh, hi you guys!" She smiled with a wave to them. _

_"Hey." Takashi replied._

_They sat with her under a cherry blossom tree. _

_Cherry blossoms fell on her face._

_She stared at Honey,_ "...I wanted to tell you that I know how much you love cute things...and I know about the other stuff too..."

_He sat without a sound, staring at her. _

_"_You know, in the end you're the only one who decides...?"

_She played with the cherry blossoms she'd picked up from the ground._

"You choose for yourself..."

_She continued to pick up blossoms from the ground around her._

"In the end. You choose, you choose how you'll live, you'll choose who you'll listen to, you'll choose who you really love..."

_She smiled as the petals flew all around .  
><em>

_She looked at him, then away._

_"...And We know you're afraid of loving people..." Mori said quietly. _

_She turned to him, smiling,_ "Was it that obvious?"

"Don't be afraid of loving other people anymore..." _Honey said._

"I know I shouldn't be, I'll try."

"Promise us that you will." _Mori said. _

_Her smile disappeared, only to return small._

"...Then... I promise you that I will...alright..?"_  
><em>

_She looked away from them. _

"..Ah...I'm sorry you guys, I just...I talk a lot don't I..?"

_She stared straight into their eyes._

"I'm going to leave today... So, this just might be our last time meeting?" _She tilted her head with a different smile._

_They stared at her silently._

"See you guys at the championships~"_ She yelled across to them. _

_And that was obviously not the last time they saw her._

* * *

><p>"Hey Takashi, what did she really promise us?" <em>Honey asked, looking up at Mori.<em>

"She probably didn't attend to promise it anyways..." _Honey said, _"Don't you think she still considered it though?"

"..I think so..." _Mori said._

"What are you two talking about?" _Haruhi asked._

"Just... a promise." _Honey replied. _

_Hikaru's eyes flashed open and closed as he fought to stay awake,_ "...She promised you...you two... something...?" _He barely muttered. _

"Mmhm"_ Honey nodded, noticing that the two still haven't said a word. _

"Koa-chan, Kyo-chan..."_  
><em>

_They didn't respond._

* * *

><p><em>A pair of crystal blue eyes and dirty blond hair cut in a soft bob to her shoulders.<em>

_She quickly walked up the driveway to the front door, Knocking loudly on it._

"We're coming!" _A child yelled._

_The doors opened, and a smile rose from her._

"Lily!"_ Bui screamed, pulling the girl inside._

"Ugh! HEY! BECAREFUL WITH ME!" _The girl screamed as she was dragged in._

"I was so nice of you to call and all, but why'd you decide to come?"

"No reason~"_ Lily replied. _

"Nui, Aj, you guys remember Lily?"

"Yeah, and Lucia too."_ Nui replied with a yawn._

"Hurry up and follow me, so I can show you to your room~"

_Bui pushed Lily forward as they walked._

"So, since you only know basic Japanese and I can't help you that much, you should study more Japanese while you're here."

"Yeah, It's just that I'm really lazy when it comes to studying, and you know that…"

"Yeah well, I might've forgotten to mention some details on the school when I told you about it…"

"Really…like what..?"

"It's really awesome, just wait!"

"Here's the room!"

"...Woah..."

_4 verticle wood panels made each wall._

_A tan ceiling. _

_A low queen sized bed, light brown comforter, and white pillows, wood steps leading up to the bed. _

_A long tan couch with a matching round foot rest. _

_Tiger wood floors with soft light brown fur rug and tan sheer curtains. _

_An antique light brown stained wood vanity set._

_ White lanterns hung at the sides of the bed, a larger one hung at the center of the room, and smaller ones hung near the doors. _

"..Did you...design this...?"

"Yeah, why?"_ Bui was sorting out papers, obviously not caring about the question._

"I didn't know you could design!" _She screamed._

"Yeah, well, we're friends, but you still don't know a lot about me."

_Lily stared at her, Looking away with disappointment in her eyes._

"Oh yeah, tomorrow is a school day, and today was, your lucky you didn't come earlier today and it's a Friday tomorrow too."_ Bui said, breaking any awkward silence that was in the room._

"Hey, do we have to wear uniforms?"

"...Yeah we do..."

_She handed over the uniform._

"WHAT THE HELL!" _She screamed in disgust. _

"I-I HAVE TO WEAR THIS?" _She screamed again._

"Yeah, sure..." _Bui replied vaguely._

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!? wait...I ...I actually...kinda like it..." _Lily looked closely at the yellow poofy dress._

_Bui stared at her blankly, turning around awkwardly,_

"Yeah, just wear it tomorrow for school, and whatever, do whatever you want in your room, I don't really give a fuck, we'll be downstairs for pretty much the rest of the whole day so, bye."

_Bui skipped out of the room with papers flying out of her hands._

"W-WAIT!" _Lily yelled, but no response,_

"WHY WERE YOU SORTING OUT ALL THOSE PAPERS?!"

_Bui still didn't respond._

"...She always does that to me…"

"Oi, What?" _Lily turned to see Bui peering around the door._

_"...She always does that too…"_ _Lily muttered. _

"You know I can hear you right? Just do what you want, those papers on the floor, are your entrance stuff, see ya lates~"

_Lily shooed Bui off with a wave of a hand and turned around to get her luggages._

"I wonder what she meant before…"

* * *

><p>"Bui!"<p>

"What..?"

"Are we there yet?"

"...Almost..."

_She shook her head, annoyed._

"Hey, is Nui sleeping?" _She asked._

"Yup."

"Wake her up, we're almost there..."

"Nui!"

"WHAT?!"

"...We're almost there."

"..M'kay..Buiii, what happened to that chauffer guy..?"

"He's taking a day off today."

* * *

><p>"THIS IS THE SCHOOL?!" <em>Lily yelled.<em>

"Yeah..."_ Bui scanned the building up and down,_ "I know right?"

"Y-YOU TRICKED ME!"

"How's this my fault?" _She shrugged, entering the school. _

_"Who's that girl?"_

_"Is she American?"_

"...Okay, this is our classroom."_Bui smiled as if she were a tour guide. _

"Ehh? This looks different than what I expected…"

"What?" _Bui mocked. _

"I thought it would look more normal, you know, cheaper looking desks?

"This is a rich school, remember?"

"…I'M A BLOND OKAY!"

"...You and your blond jokes…"

"Well then, you guys wait here in the classroom, I need to talk to the Chairman…"

"Alright!" _Lily yelled as she took a seat at a random desk._

"Don't speak to anyone!" _Bui yelled as she exited the room._

* * *

><p>"So, what did you want to talk about?" <em>The chairman asked.<em>

"Well Chairman... I'll actually be needing a favor from you soon..."

"What might that be?"

"...You'll know when I need something.."

"...I don't believe I can be of help to you until you tell me what it is you need..."

"It's about my school."

"..Oh..."

"..So..chairman Suou, will you or will you not? Will you promise me that you'll help me with whatever I need help with?"

"…I'll see what I can do…"

"It's not even much of a problem, I promise!"

_She left the office quickly. __  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>People stood near by the windows of the classrooms, whispering. <em>

_She ran, finding the whole class facing a side of the classroom._

_Her eyes grew wider, s__he stood in the front of something that made her disgusted to even be human._

_Something that didn't hurt only the victims, but the ones that love them._

_Hatred._

_My god, she could see the hatred so well. _

**"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" **

_Everyone stared at her as she made her way. _

_You could only hear her screams. _

_A group of girls, stood above Lily and her sister, a tea cup in the hands of one of them._

_Hot chocolate dripped from them, steam bursting from their skin._

_Her sister and friend kicked, Red blotches marked their skins, blood gushed from their bodies._

**"HOW DARE YOU! WHAT HAVE THEY EVER DONE TO YOU!" **

_She screamed as if it were the last thing she'd ever do._**  
><strong>

_The girls looked at her startled, the girl holding the cup dropped it-it's glass shattered, spreading all over the floor in pieces._

_Bui ran toward the girls._

_**'Kill them my little angel, I know how dearly want to.'**_

_This voice, she's heard it before, far too many times in her dreams. _

_She slapped all three of the girls in their faces. _

"B-Bui-chan! Calm down, don't do anything rash!"

_She looked to her side. _

_Haruhi holding her back. __**  
><strong>_

_The three girls ran out of the classroom as fast as they could._

"...Haruhi...look at this...oh my god...look at what they did..."

_She turned to Haruhi._

"...It's... alright Bui-chan..."

_She pushed her away, staring straight into her eyes. _

"What's alright about this?!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Therefore, if you don't feel love, pain doesn't exist."<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>She helped sit Lily and her sister up. <em>

_"..It's going to be alright...I'm sorry I wasn't here..."_

* * *

><p><em>There is a song all of us cursed must sing when our loved ones are hurt because of us. <em>

_Who taught our ancestors, no one knows for sure. _

_She sat on a couch of the hospital room the two of them were in. _

_She closed her eyes, remembering the words to the song she was told to sing whenever a loved one of hers was harmed. _

**_"...Oh, beautiful one._**

**_We are sorry. _**

**_For leaving your side. _**

**_We sing the story of an angel. _**

**_Our kind angel. _**

**_Whose love brought her down _****_to earth. _**

**_O' beautiful angel._**

**_Please heal them as you once had. _**

**_One once known throughout the lands. _**

**_Oh, our beautiful one. _**

**_May your beloved come again. _**

**_May you love again the ones you once had. _**

**_Oh, once upon a time. _**

**_My dear angel. _**

**_Our dear angel. _**

**_Please heal them as you once had. _**

**_Our beautiful angel._**

**_Who loved even when she suffered._**

**_May our angel love once again. " _**

* * *

><p><em>A day after that incident. <em>

_No matter where she went, people knew what had happened, and were apoligizing to her._

_She was calling someone on her phone._

"Chan-chan!" _she turned her head to the person yelling her name. _

_ Honey yelled her name, he was with the rest of the host club.  
><em>

"Yes?"_ She tried to reply sweetly._

"...Are you alright…?" _Haruhi asked._

_Such a disgusting look, she absolutely hated being pitied. _

"I'm sorry, I need to go somewhere right now."

_She tried to keep her smile._

_She searched all of their faces._

"Thanks for coming to see if I was alright, But I'll see you guys later!"_ she yelled, walking away with a wave of the back of her hand._

_They stood still, watching as she got into her car. _

_She sighed, _"...I should go check on them now..."

_She quickly turned on the car's engine._

_She drove out of the school's parking lot as fast as she could.__  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>She arrived at the hospital.<em>

"Excuse me, what rooms are Nui Chanachanh, Aj Chanachanh, and Lily Vanslooten in?" _She asked the woman behind the counter._

"May I ask how you are related to the three of them?" _The woman asked._

"Oh yes, I am Bui Chanachanh, a family member of Nui and Aj Chanachanh, and Lily Sohma is living with us for now."

_The woman looked through some papers._

"Yes, Miss Chanachanh, third floor, Room 305, they're all in the same room as you requested." _She gave a gentle smile. _

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><em>She peeked into the room, seeing that they were both doing invidual things.<em>

"You guys alright now?" S_he entered the room. _

"How are your wounds?" _She asked as she quickly went to Nui's side. _

"They're fine now..." _Nui said, smacking the patch on her cheek._

"Alright, so you guys are all fine, it's time to go~"

"Really? Isn't it too quick?"

"Nope,"_ Bui tilted her head,_ "wait a bit."

* * *

><p>"Could they take leave?" Bui asked.<p>

"Oh, yes, they can take leave, their wounds were pretty severe when they first got admitted but they healed quite a lot, unusually, it was very quick, there may be some scars when they are fully healed but overall their bodies are in good condition."

"Okay, I'd like to check them out then."

"Alright, please speak to Nurse Kyoko over there...Ms. Kyoko!"

_She ran over quickly._

"Nurse Kyoko, please help her check out."

* * *

><p>"Here are your papers, please turn them in at the front desk when you're done, do you need help with anything else?"<p>

_Bui sat on Nui's bed,_ "Their clothes please."

"Yes."

_Bui filled out the papers._

"Hey, what exactly happened?"

_Nui shrugged._

"I really had no idea what they were saying, but one of them poured our hot chocolate on us and just...a bunch of stuff happened. I don't know why, but I'm not bothered by it though..."

"Mm...alright...let's leave first..."

"Here you go." _The woman handed the clothes to her. _

"Oh, are you done then?"_ she asked. _

"Yes."_ Bui handed the clipboards of papers to her, She turned to Nui and Lily, _"Hurry up and get changed you guys."

* * *

><p><em>They drove home. <em>

"Hey Bui...you're not thinking about doing anything stupid are you..?"_ Nui asked.  
><em>

"Yeah...you're always doing evil things..."_ Lily said. _

"...Are we still going there..?"_ Nui asked. _

"Do you still want to?"_ Bui asked back. _

_Nui couldn't answer. _

_Bui's mouth opened and closed, she was going to say something, but sighed._

"...Because I...I don't think you guys should go to that school anymore..."

* * *

><p><em>They were resting just as she wanted. <em>

_And while they rested, she had done some research. _

"Arata Genyu? Daughter of Daichi and Emi..."

_She smiled._

* * *

><p>"Hello, This is Miss C, may I speak with Mrs. Genyu? I'd like to arrange a meeting in my office with Mr. Genyu, Mrs. Genyu, and their eldest daughter."<p>

"...Miss C...um, yes...I will get her..."

"MISS C. IS ON THE OTHER LINE!"

"H-hello?"

"Hello Mrs Genyu, I would like to arrange a meeting with you, your husband, and your eldest daughter."

"...Thank you Jou-shi, it'll be... my family's pleasure! But... when...?"

"I'll think about it, please have an open schedule until then."

"Y-yes.."

_She hung up the phone. __  
><em>

_"I wonder what the hell is wrong with me."_


	5. CHAPTER 5- little love

_**Chapter 5; **_

* * *

><p><em>Glass doors opened, a family of three walked toward the front desk.<em>

_A girl, fewer than 20 sat behind the desk, glancing up at the family. Straight black hair, 'V' shaped back with red ends, pale skin, heart shaped head, and golden eyes. She wore a white uniform._

"Good morning Mrs. Genyu! Are these your family?" _She yelled brightly. _

"..H-Hello…Miss Scarlett…" _Mrs. Genyu replied, straightening her black thigh skirt and white business blouse._

_Her husband stood behind her, and her daughter right beside her._

"She is waiting in her office."_ The girl's eyes followed their movements. _

"..Y-yes…" _Mrs. Genyu stuttered. _

"This is where you work, dear?" _Mr. Genyu asked, he wore a black business suit, his hair dyed freshly black.  
><em>

"...Yes dear...does your work look similar..?"

"Now that you mention it, yes it does..." _His gray eyes squinted at the building's walls._

_The younger girl walked silently behind her parents._

"...Mom…this is a nice place you work at…" _She whispered at the side of her mother._

"Yes…Miss C. has very beautiful taste..."

"Ah, maybe we have the same director then? Her name was Miss C. as well?" _Mr. Genyu added, slowing down behind the girls._

"…It's right here…" _They before two tall red mahogany doors. _

"These office doors are SO HUGE!" _The girl yelled amazed._

"You may come in."

_The same face as Miss Scarlett's, but her black hair ended in dark blue and curls. She wore a black version of Ms. Scarlett's uniform._

_"They've arrived." __The girl whispered, trying to keep her curious golden eyes away from the family._

_She quietly shut the doors and left as Mr. Genyu, Mrs. Genyu and Arata sat in the three chairs in the front of her red mahogany desk. _

_Her black leather chair turned from them._

_She remained silent._

"..Miss…"_ Mrs. Genyu started._

"_You really don't know, huh..." _

_Arata looked down at herself in shock. _

_It was definitely her. _

_She turned to face them. _

_Her hair sleek, long, and black.  
><em>

_She wore black rimmed, circle sunglasses, with purple lenses. Around the glasses were the words; "Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle, in my eye." _

_She wore red lipstick, __sweetly saying hello_, _a small playful smile on her face as she turned around and around in her chair._

"…Are you kidding me…?" _Mr. Genyu muttered._

_ Mrs. Genyu stared nervously at her husband.  
><em>

"Are you being serious? A child like you?" _Mr. Genyu dryly laughed.  
><em>

"D-Daichi!" _Mrs. Genyu desperately yelled.  
><em>

"Echi.. Look at this child. Look at her, it's ridiculous! Who would let a child like this? This is definitely a joke!"

"Ahh, Mr. Genyu, I see you're doing well. I wonder when I last invited you to my office. I was about to drop you correct?

Would you like that exact moment to repeat itself?" _She sighed._

_Mr. Genyu stood up._

_"Ehh, are you saying that i'm ruining this company or something? hen i'm probably ruining the one you work at too? maybep I'm ruining Ouran? Maybe I'm ruining all of Japan!" she threw her arms in the air and spun herself around in her chair. _

_She watched the younger girl as she turned.  
><em>

"Arata?"

_"…A_-Arata...you know the...the Jou-shi..." Mrs. Genyu asked. __

"…Y-Yes..."

"Would you please tell your family my whole name, Mrs. Genyu?" _she asked. __  
><em>

"Y-yes...Bui Chanachanh..."_  
><em>

"…Then..." _He stared blankly at her._

" Mrs. Genyu, I thank you for not telling anyone." _she bowed. _

"..T-thank..y-you..." _Mrs. Genyu quicked bowed lower, staring at the ground.__  
><em>

_Bui turned to Arata.  
><em>

"All I want to do is ask some questions, okay?"

_She waited for her to respond, she quickly nodded. _

"Can you tell me why you did what you did?"

"..Um... I-"

"You what?"

"..I-I.. jus-"

"YOU WHAT?! HURRY UP AND SAY IT!"

_Bui's hands slammed midair from her desk, she'd stopped herself. _

_She took a deep breath, "Don't take it out on anything, don't take it out on anything." _

_Mr. and Mrs. Genyu's eyes widened, looking to Bui, then to their child._

"..What have you done now..?" _Mr. Genyu muttered._

"…I-I…IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"_ She screamed. _

_Bui looked up at her, "WHOSE FAULT IS IT?!" __  
><em>

"…I-It…wasn't my fault, it's my friends fault!" _She screamed back, _"…M-My friend told me that... your...sister...was one of her past bullies...a-and..."

"..._What..?" _

"...And I just...I couldn't help it...I...yelled at her and her friend…"

"What did you say to them?"

_She looked up at Bui, losing her sureness._

"Then, what did you do?"

"..Well..your sister...refused to admit her faults...so...I-I got angry…"

"...Tell your parents what you did to them..." _Bui hugged her knees._

_Arata looked down._

_"...I..I-I..." _

"...Arata...what did you do...?"_ Mr. Genyu stared down at his child._

"...I...I kicked them...and...I...b-but...my friends did also...so..."

"Arata, you did it. It doesn't matter right now what your friends did. I'll deal with them later..."

_Arata looked at her agitated._

"...I...questioned your sister, she wouldn't say anything, she wouldn't even admit anything either!...my friend...my best friend for 10 years-"

"THAT GIRL FROM THE OKAGAMI FAMILY?! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET CLOSE TO HER, LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED!" _Mr. Genyu yelled._

_Arata glared at him. _

_Bui glared at him. _

_He sat back quietly._

"..Go on." _Bui whispered._

"...Your sister...my friend had been bullied in her past so much and had been on the edge of death so many times because of it...she...she told me your sister was one of her bullies, your sister... was the only one who she'd told me about..

Your sister wouldn't say anything, she wouldn't answer me, she wouldn't admit anything! And...I just...they were drinking hot chocolate in tea cups, it was ridiculous...she was here enjoying her time when she had buillied my friend without any guilt!"

"Arata, my sister doesn't know Japanese." _Bui leaned back against her chair._

"...What..?"

"And I doubt your friend's ever been out of Japan either." _  
><em>

"..She's never..."

"My sister has never been out of America either."

"..What..?" _Arata looked at her in shock,_ "S-She...she wouldn't lie to me...why would she do that...?"

_"I told you so."_ _Mr. Genyu muttered. _

"Please repeat this to me, your 'friend' is part of the 'Okagami family' correct?"

"..Yes..."

"-Well, the Okagami family truly hates me, for my relations to Mrs. Yakami, and for other things as well, from what I'm told at least. I've never paid much attention to them, but with something like this, I can't ignore them anymore..."

_She stopped to smile,_ "I guess it's time for you all to go...But Arata, I still have yet to hear an apology from you." _  
><em>

"...I'm...sorry..." _she bowed._

"...And I guess you won't get a chance to apologize to my friend or sister so...I tape recorded you! haha!"

_She pulled out a tape recorder._

_"Alright, bye you guys! Have a good day!" _

_They were shown the way out. _

* * *

><p><em>Two female employees spoke to each other. <em>

"Why do you think she invited that family to her office? They looked so nervous.."

"Most people always look nervous when they visit her haha. I don't know, they probably did something."

"Yeah, maybe."

_Another female employee was about to pass by._

"Luna-chan! Do you know why Miss C. invited that family?"

"That family that came to meet her?"

"Yup."

"I heard the daughter did something?"

_"ohh..."_

"How about we ask Ms. Scarlett or the other one?"

"The other one? You don't know her name?"

"Do you know?"

"Oh, I know. I'm in charge of the employees in the building."

"Really? What is her name then?"

"um...actually...I can't remember...but aren't they triplets..? This one time I saw Ms. Scarlett at the front desk and I saw the other twin coming out of Miss C's office. And a couple minutes later I saw another one?"

"Are you sure it wasn't just Miss Scarlett again?"

"No, I'm sure. I went back to the front entrance and she was still there. And besides they all had different colored uniforms and different hair colors."

"Wahh, seriously? They're triplets?

"Should we ask Ms. Scarlett?"

"Ms. Scarlett!"

"What?"

"Do you have two other clones?"

"What?"

"Hey Miss Scarlett, do you know why that one family came to meet Miss C?"

"Oh, I don't really know. "

"Wasn't the daughter crying?" _Another employee added in as she passed by. _

"Hurry back to work, you know how much Miss C. hates behavior like this."

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong><em>My mother told me once, <em>****_"Love the ones who love you most." _**

* * *

><p>"Ch-chan-chan!" <em>She turned her head to the 7 people piling in one after another. <em>

_Food was propped on her desk, lunch. _

_She simply wanted to eat in peace. _

"We looked for you, but, couldn't find you..." _Koaru informed in a muffled voice._

"I was getting my lunch with my sister." _She nodded her head in her sister's direction, _"Wahh, look at her though."

_Her sister was surrounded by their classmates._

"...Chanachanh-san...uh...I-I...I-I have a yacht if you want to come over you can go on it and we..." _She heard one of them say to her sister. _

_Her eyes narrowed. The fuck were they thinking of doing to her? _

"You're so pretty Chanachanh-san! Are you a model?!" A_nother one asked her. _

_"Mmhm" She nodded her head smiling. _

_'..She doesn't know Japanese...' She laughed. _

_Her sister who looked a little frightened and confused._

_She laughed to herself, watching her. _

"Bui?" _Nui stood beside her desk._

_"OH MY GOD, THIS IS RIDICULOUS! I CAN'T HELP BUT LAUGH, GET ME OUT OF HERE!" _

"...Um...ok..."_ Nui noticed that the host club just stood there and watched her go._

_'Ahh, I'm finally escaping...'  
><em>

_ She was dragged by her sister, out of the classroom to a bench in the school courtyard.  
><em>

"Do you have any idea what those people were saying to me? Because I had no idea.." _  
><em>

"Oh, a couple of them asked you out, and yeah, that's all I really listened to I guess. It's funny though, I saw you nodding as if you understood HAHAHAHHA! omg, you're funny."

"..You're really...funny..."

"Yeah, Yeah, it's fun this way~"

_Bui yawned, laying on the grass under the shelter of a tree. _

_Nui followed her, sitting on her stomach. _

"AHRGH! HEY, HEY! WHY NOW?!"

"Your tummy is so fluffy~" _Nui sung._

"What the hell-IS THAT A REAL FUCKIN` SONG?!"

_Nui paused for a bit, blankly staring at Bui._

"No~"

"Ugh..." _Bui closed her eyes, letting her sister sit on her._

_Nui slipped off after a while, laying her head on Bui's stomach._

_Bui peeked open her eyes, staring at her little sister's face.__  
><em>

_Bui sat up, lifting Nui's head onto the grass. _

_"WHY ARE YOU SO CUTEE~!"_

_She squished Nui's cheeks together. _

"Hey, what do you wanna do? I don't wanna lay here anymore."

_Nui stood up and thought carefully. _

"Ooooh~ I know! Since we left school lets go for a walk around the garden!"

"ALRIGHT! _Let's race then~_"

_They both stood in ready stances._

_"GO!" Bui yelled_ _out and ran toward the gravel trail with lotus flowers in the polished white fountain.  
><em>

_She turned around, walking backwards, finding that her sister was chasing after her. She ran faster, her hair tousling with the wild wind as she turned with a smile._

* * *

><p>"UGH! We didn't even speak to her!" <em>Hikaru grunted.<em>

"What would you expect if we just stare at her being dragged away?" _Kyoya said._

"Just go try again." _Honey gave out an option. Mori nodded._

"...It's after school and she's probably already at home..." _kyoya sighed, shooing away the idea of going after her again._

"Why don't we go to her house then?" _Tamaki asked with a bright face._

"Yeah, why don't we?" _Hikaru and Koaru both questioned. _

_Everyone turned to Kyoya who tried to avert away from their eyes._

"..I...don't know where she lives..." _Kyoya turned from them. _

"**WHAT?!**"_ Everyone yelled._

"I-I don't know how she does it...she...she's always some how superior to me!" _Kyoya yelled in complete shame._

"If she can hide from the shadow king... then imagine what else she can do!" _Hikaru yelled in complete and utter horror._

_ Hikaru and Tamaki started to run around the room in panic, with their hands to their heads._

_Kyoya was on the ground crouching back and forth in shame, murmuring,_

_"Superior...superior..." _

_Haruhi was drinking tea with Koaru and Mori and Honey sat there in silence, watching them all. _

* * *

><p>"Aj! Do you want to go out today?!" <em>Nui asked, going up the stairs to the third floor.<em>

"YAY! Where are we going?" _Aj asked popping out from under a huge pillow and blanket building he made that was hidden on a corner near the kitchen._

_Nui ran downstairs carrying clothes for Aj to wear._

"Aj, hurry up and change and we'll go." _She said giving them to Aj as he crawled out of his mini building._

_"You heard from mom right? They're coming soon! So, should I redecorate?! Change the rooms they'll stay in?!" _

_"...Calm down haha, it's only gonna be like 3 weeks..." _

_"Is Tate coming?"_

_"No, only the older kids." _

_"Why?"_

_"They just wont let him come." _

_And in the limo, they could not help but talk about the past._

_At that moment, no one could seperate them. _

_No one, ever. _

* * *

><p><em>A mansion of light brown exteriors, a driveway of light gray gravel and a garden that surrounds the house with thousands, maybe millions of different kinds of flowers ,filling the yard of the mansion every season.<em>

_A wide fountain of white marvel in front of the home. _

_Chinese Catfish inside, Lotus flowers floated above the water._

_The Mansion had only 6 floors, and maybe a couple secrets. _

_The rooms each had different designs and individual styles. But, the hallways always held very similar designs as each other._

**_On the 1st floor:_**  
><em>-A storage room<em>  
><em>-2 bathrooms<em>  
><em>-A laundry room<em>  
><em>-An entertainment room<em>  
><em>-A living room<em>

_-A kitchen_

_**On the 2nd floor:** _  
><em>-5 special guest rooms<em>  
><em>-A dance room <em>  
><em>-2 bathrooms<em>  
><em>-A computer room<em>

**_On the 3rd floor:_**  
><em>-5 special guest rooms <em>  
><em>-2 bathrooms<em>  
><em>-An art room <em>

_-A music room_

**_On the 4th floor:_**  
><em>-3 host rooms<em>

_-3 guest rooms_

_-A library_  
><em>-children's room entertainment room_  
><em>-A living room<em>

_-A kitchen_

**_On the 5th floor or roof:_**

_-vegetation_

_-rooftop garden _

**_Basement:_**

_-living room_

_-indoor swimming pool_

_-1 bathroom outside of pool area_

_-1 bathroom inside of pool area_

_-2 changing rooms_

_-A storage room_

_The three host rooms in different hallways. _

_Bui's room:  
><em>

_ Dark brown wood floors with white sheepskin and fur white round rugs spread around. _

_light brown walls and white ceiling. _

_A queen sized bed, her comforter; a fluffy bright white with a small Delphinium flower design. _

_Her pillows also white. _

_Her room lit with different hanging lanterns and lamps. _

_Nui's room: _

_White walls with black picture frames. _

_Dark brown floors with a zebra printed carpet and white fur rugs. _

_Pink and black patterned lamps around the room. _

_A queen sized, zebra printed comforter, pink and black pillows. __  
><em>

_white and light brown sheer curtains. _

_A seperate white long couch against the corner of her room. _

_A pink and black trampoline chair at the side of it. _

_Aj's room:_

_One half of the room had dark blue walls, white ceilings and floors, a wide white bed with brown comforters._

_The other half was a mine craft styled room._

* * *

><p><em>Each of the hosts had a separate bathroom and a separate walk-in closet. <em>

_Another large walk-in closet connected their rooms.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yesterday.<em>**

**_With Aj & The Mail Boy._**

_A boy of 16 years rode his bike up gravel, leading up to the main entrance, the wide black gates, closed tightly, as it always was._

"Excuse me! Your newspaper is here!" _He yelled toward the main entrance. He did this everyday for the family, but, he only saw one person every single time._

_A little boy of black hair, waddled out of the main door, running with a tired face._ "Here you go little man." _He passed the huge newspaper above the gates, the little boy barely caught it- Running back into the mansion as fast as he could, not even saying bye to the him. He turned, walking away from the mansions gates- coming back there every day -at the exact time.  
><em>

_Only seeing the same child.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Current day-<em>**  
><strong><em>With Kyoya.<em>**

"Have you found out where she lives yet?" _His eyes brightened from his laptop's light.  
><em>

"No, sir. We haven't found anything." _The larger man walked out- His black suit perfect._

_Well, that's what he gets for calling someone else to do his work for him._

"How does she do it? Hiding so many things...I'll find out everything sooner or later!"_ He slammed the laptop shut, with a grind of his teeth and sharp glaring he walked out of the room with outermost grace-Like nothing bothered him more than not knowing something. _

_He walked out of his father's mansion, ending up in his father's limousine. _

_Just wait._

_ He'll soon own all of these things in the future, if he finds a way to get past his other brothers that is._

_The limousines doors opened. He was finally here._

"Hm...Chae Hak Yakami's #1 company...it is quite fashionable, no wonder..."

_He walked into the marvel carved building, he was about to walk into the first set of hallways he saw, but then, a girl with Dark sapphire hair and Golden piercing eyes stopping him from walking any further into it. She was not looking directly at him. But, she somehow knew who he exactly was._

"Ootori-san, please come here." _She seemed only a bit interested in him. She was barely giving him any attention._

"...And who might you be exactly? An intern? An ordinary worker?"

_He smirked.  
><em>

"I am not an intern nor am i but a ordinary worker, and you may not believe this but, you may not come in. This building has been put into private. The meaning that only the guests with appointments may enter. So, if you would please. evacuate the premises."

_She finally looked up at him. He saw it, the way her eyes stared into his. Her pupils dilated. And before he knew it he was out of the building._

"..What just..happened..?"

_He shrugged it off, walking away from the building._

* * *

><p><em>-When you realize it-<em>

"...When... you love someone...do you... tell them right away..?"

"Right when you realize you love them?"

"Right when you realize it... I guess..?"

"Well I don't really know, I've only loved one person that way, and I did...Right when I realized it."

"...That's... pretty stupid..."

"Yeah I know."

"...Alright then..."

"Yup."

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Current day-<em>**  
><strong><em>With Hikaru and Koaru.<em>**

"Hikaru~!" _Koaru whined._

"HAHAHAHAHA~! You can't get me and you know it! Why try?"

"HIKARU~!" _Koaru ran after him, around and around their mansion, so empty. With only them. They ran out to the backyard of their home. _

_Before they knew it, colorful swirls drifted in their places as they were taken to a different place._

_Something showing them the way, while they had no idea what was happening. _

_Something telling their bodies to move this place and there. _

_Something that needed them. _

_Or maybe they needed that someone._

_They were in a world they had no idea existed. Before they knew it, they entered it._

_Trees of millions of years, and bright blue, violet, crimson, orange, yellow, pink, just-flowers, ripped at the seams around them. The sun covered by light clouds-The sky a mix of colors. The trees exposing it between their branches._

_Hikaru and Koaru stopped. Finally realizing they were in this enchanted place._

"Where...are we..?" _Hikaru whispered in disbelief._

"How..did we get here...? I don't even remember coming out here..." _Koaru choked on his words._

"..What...do we do..?" _Hikaru looked up at Koaru in question._

"...L-Let's just...walk around...and...find our way back...for sure we'll be able to get back..! Haha..."

_Hikaru and Koaru held hands tightly. Searching for an answer to where they've gone and how. _

_They started to walk, hearing a small rustle in one of the many bushes around them._

"W-Who's there! Show yourself!" _The two twins yelled._

_"..Shhh...A child is sleeping...shhh..."_ _A soft-soothing voice said from another place._

"W-Who are you?" _Hikaru yelled in impatience. _

_A woman walked out from around one of the ancient trees, it was bigger-grander than all the others. It was so beautiful. The way it was shaped. The way it intertwined with the others, and the presence of the flowers-like they were lucky to surround it. _

_But, what made that ancient tree so grand was the way it stood out. A grand tree of beautiful colors, the way the petals fell, as if they dance with the wind. The way the sun shown itself straight toward the petals. Like it was made to entrance you._

_All the other ancient trees were unique was a tree of cherry blossoms, there was even an Tamboti african tree and even an ordinary American Maple tree. But. They stood no chance against this ancient tree that stood higher than any. It was like it stood in the center. The center of life._

_How could they have not noticed such a thing before?_

_The woman too, the way she matched the grand tree. She wore a white silk cloth that covered her, down to her ankles and a hood that covered her eyes. Her cloth's sleeves were similar to the traditional Japanese Kimonos'. And when the wind blew the petals of the Ancient tree, they fell in dance with her as her cloth blew with them. There were times when when the trees leaves rustled and the sun peeked through everything. It was absolutely beautiful here._

_Unbelievable. No one could describe how beautiful it was. _

"What have you come for?" _The woman asked in that soft-soothing voice._

"Have you come from a long journey?"

"We don't know where we are! And who the hell are you?" _Koaru yelled in place of Hikaru who was totally freaked out._

"Yes, I see now. You have come for a different reason. And it is because you have met a certain person again. I know your reason, but you do not?" _The woman showed her face finally-her eyes a blank white staring at them. her skin-a beautiful fair tone. _

_Black tattoos marked below her left eye in shape of a tear drop and another mark around her right eye in the shape of rose stems and a rose peeked on the upper right side of her neck. Her hair was a pure white, a match with her eyes. She lifted down the white silk hood._

_The two boys stood staring at the woman before them in wonder._

"..Uh...we do not know..." _Hikaru shook off the trance he stood in, he turned to stare at Koaru in a trance-shaking him to wake him into reality._

"Follow me then. I know what has showed you the way to this place. If not-You would never know it's existence nor mine." _Hikaru and Koaru followed the woman, what other choice did they have? This place. Was not a place they knew or even knew of. The woman waited by the ancient tree, the closer they got, the grander it seemed._

"Are you wondering of the place of this tree?" _The woman asked with unemotionable eyes. _

_They nodded in answer._

"This tree is the center of life. 'Centrum Intro Vita' or 'Center within life.' The beginning of everything."

"..What is this place..?" _The two both asked._

"The beginning."

"What the hell is the beginning? Who the fuck are you?" _Hikaru asked rudely._

"I am 'Vox de tempus' or the 'Voice of Time' I am the guardian of Centrum Intro Vita and the others. I am to show the creatures that have been shown this place what they are needed to, Now, please follow me."

_The woman turned around, leaving them to be, no choice but to listen to what she has asked. They followed her and once again the petals danced with the wind and her pure white clothing danced before everything._

_The wind blew softer and a faint sound of bells were present. The farther they followed her the louder they were._

_They soon spotted a small house, when a few feet away, the woman stopped and turned around._

"Come, hurry." _the woman said. Koaru and Hikaru walked faster, the woman turning-her_ _back to them as she entered the building._

_They stopped by the enterance, even from there they could feel comfort. The woman was waiting for them near the doorway. There was no door. The inside was simply white, a pure blinding white. What was this place?_

"Come." _The woman said urgently. The two looked at eachother in confusion, then entered. The white room became brighter, they could not see anything._

_But, as the light stopped shining, they soon opened their eyes. What they saw was not what they did before. They had entered a forest of cherry blossoms. These Japanese boys still loved them, they still could not keep away from the lovely feeling they felt when around these all too familiar fragrances._

_As the wind blew softly the cherry blossom petals danced with them as they were pulled from their buds. But even so, with these similar colors- all roots were different, the tree branches intertwined with eachother._

"...What is this...? What happened? We..we just..." _Koaru muttered in disbelief. Hikaru stood next to his brother with a slight nod._

_"_This home changes to fit the beings' delights, or so. To fit their past, present, future.

You have come to know of the past. To know of what you have not seen of the past.

What you will see was unseen to your eyes in those days. For now you will see secrets revealed in time.

I ask of you not to tell of any you have seen. Mark my words-if you do, you will befall in misery-Luck will not befall you. And remember these words, I do not lie."

_The woman walked toward them. Grace was a part of her, truly a part of her. She lifted her arms to open the silken clothing, her neck completely exposed, revealing a necklace embroidered with tiny cut gems-every gem found on earth. They were embroidered into the shape of a flower. The way she took the necklace off was even in grace. She walked in front of them to the middle-they realized it now, all the cherry blossom trees were surrounding them. This was the center. They were at the center._

_The woman leaned down. They looked at where she was. A black mark was uncovered as she moved the dry cherry blossom petals. _

_They peeked beneath their feet, noticing another part of the black dusted away the cherry blossom petals of another area, uncovering many other parts of the mark. _

_"..What is this..?" The two twins asked in astonishment. _

_They walked around, uncovering other spots with peeks of the black marks. They brushed away the cherry blossom petals upon the ground around them._

"Do, come here." _The woman suddenly said. They looked at each other, walked over to her, Moving to her sides after._

_The woman exposed her pure white hands. Not a single flaw, you could not see veins like a human would have. Her palms to the centre of the black marks. She closed her eyes, beginning to chant._

_**"The woman of light. The woman of darkness.**_

_**We show the creatures of heaven and the creatures of hell, and even mortals. Every creature that comes to mind. Every creature that is not known of. And is.  
><strong>_

_**We must show you the past, we must show you the present. But, not the coming. For we know of all.**_

_**Foolish creatures of all around. We do not show what no one knows.**_

_**Stay in the paths. Stay with the trees. They will whisper hints of what is needed to see.**_

_**They will remind you of home. Remind you of the present. Remind you of the past and remind you of what is needed. Listen well and heed these words. All that is seen is secret to many.**_

_**You must listen to our voices, always ."**_

_Her voice combined with someone else's. Another woman's, whose voice was similar to hers.**  
><strong>_

_Her eyes quickly opened as she closed her mouth. And her pure blank eyes gleamed with the sun. _

_Marks gleamed under her silken clothing as the wind blew. _

_The black marks upon the ground gleamed with her. _

_The petals rising and blowing with the wind. The black marks upon the ground uncovered, revealing the shape of a simple flower. _

_She placed the necklace down onto the center of the flower. Each gem gleaming with its own independent light. And the bright white light showed itself again, replacing the necklace with two bracelets of cherry blossoms. _

_The wind picked up again blowing the cherry blossom petals off, revealing different gems intertwined with each other on each bracelet. "Take these bracelets wear them on opposite arms of each other as you stand next to each other." _

_The woman's voice began to echo as the sun brightened and they were left alone, in an unfamiliar place. The two looked around the street they stood on, the people around them, the signs all around them-All in English._

_The trees began to rustle. Very unfamiliar trees._

_The woman's voice began to whisper,_**"2010 May 22, 11:24 am. Richfield, Minnesota. America."**

"People can see you, but they will not remember you after this day," _She said after, in a soft tone._

"Where do we go?" _Koaru asked, looking up to try to find her._

"I am not to be seen by those who do not know me. No one may hear me, but you two for now. Follow the trees, they have made a path for you, see?"

_The two looked around, finding a path of carnations and Jack pine trees._

"Follow them."_ The woman said hurriedly, and so they did._

_ Giggling girls looked at them while walking past. People walked past with smiles, greeting them._

"_Hey..._" _A girl with red hair and brown eyes flirted, her dimples exposed as she smiled and she walked away with a wink to them._

"We're in America right? The girls are different here..." _Koaru said with amazement,_ "AND THAT'S A GOOD THING!" T_he two smiled conceitedly._

_Girls all around them looked at them and whispered to their friends pointing them out with shy smiles. _

_Except one girl. _

_This girl held their attention. _

_Walking past without a single glance. _

_She was clothed in a Arcata Chambray Tunic and high-heeled open toed amber sandals.  
><em>

_Her black hair hung by a high ponytail and brown sunglasses hanging on her nose. _

_She held an ebony, handmade Lao traditional shoulder bag. _

_As boys walked by her, they flirted, but she still remain walking without a bit of humor. _

_Girls walked past her with scorns or astonishment, complimenting her as they walked past, and yet the girl still walked straight, without minding a single business to others. _

_But, she stopped for a reason. _

_Turning toward their direction.  
><em>

_She walked over toward them._

"Awn, I can feel your presence, show yourself. What are you doing here?" _The girl asked disapprovingly._

"...And so, even when I make it not be for you to see me. You still may. You may even feel me. My, what a strange child."

_Everything from where she stood, turned white.  
><em>

_Shock spread all over the twins' faces as she did so._

_The woman appeared again with a smile on her face._

"Now, now child. I am doing my part. Go back and do what you were doing."

_They were in a blank place._

"...Hmph... fine then, I suppose it has something to do with me, now doesn't it?" _She said with a smirk._

"My, my. Still smart indeed. But, you must not interfere anymore than you are now." The woman smiled wider.

"I hope you do not see a lot, do not see much..." _She looked at the two._

"I remember you, very... well..." _And she left with a wide smirk on her face._

"Now, we must go back to before." _And so, they were left to that time before._

"...Who was that girl...?"_ Koaru asked. _

"..She was so familiar..."_ Hikaru added._

"Oh, my. That child is so smart and yet...my, my...in this time she's younger than them..." _The woman muttered._

"What? What are you even saying?"

"Yes, we must go to another place now." _The woman ignored them._

_The light brightened and they were quickly in front of a building marked 'C'. _

"Woah! This company is huge!" _The two yelled._

"Wait. Where are we now?" _Hikaru asked._

**"2011 August 11, Seoul, Korea,"**

_The woman said effortlessly._ "Seoul, Korea? Yeah, we've been here before, right?" _Hikaru said._

"We came with mom for a business trip, right?"_ Koaru added._

"Yes, you have." _The woman replied vaguely._

"Who are we looking for now?"_ Hikaru asked._

"That child. A girl. She is around here, look for her."

"The girl from before? I don't see her." _Koaru said without much interest._

"But, why are we here? Why are we with you, lady? Really. I don't understand. What are we supposed to learn from all of this!" _The two yelled. _

_Their impatience growing._

_The woman smiled again. _

"... I see your impatience... and I know full well that it does not stop quickly. Then we must try a different method later and rest for now. Let us go back and have some tea or so. We may do what we must later. I myself have forever, literally."

"Then why did we come here?!" _The two yelled._

"Even I do not know how things will go, right when they do. I am at that moment. For I do not know how they will go. But, I do know how you would react in any situation. Yes, time itself is very complicated. And so is explaining it. Let us go for now."

_The light brightened again and they were right in front of the house they entered in the beginning. _

_It was turned into a regular home. The woman led them inside, into a normal Japanese room._

"You may rest in here for now." _The woman said, exiting the room, then entering again._

"But, what about all that time stuff you were talking about?" _Hikaru asked confused._

"Do not worry, for you, the current time is frozen. I don't need to tell you how it works, so I will not. And you are using your bodies right now, for you need rest as all bodies do. Now rest."

_She exited again, entering with Jasmine tea,"_I will leave you now. Do not worry, you are safe here."

_ She exited once again, leaving them to be. _

_The room stood quiet. _

_Hikaru flopped down on the wood floors. Koaru flopping down afterwords._

_Koaru stood up, looking at the decorations. A few pictures filled the room with a cozy feeling. _

_He looked at one picture, one of two girls. _

_One of the girls with, blank eyes, beautiful white hair, and white clothing.  
><em>

_The other girl with, deep black eyes and hair, clothed in black. _

_But they both looked the same. _

_He looked at the back of the frame. The frame was an old brown and rusted looking. He opened the frame, holding the picture in one hand. It was one of those old fashioned black and white photographs. A really old picture, while the frame looked so much younger than it, even with rust._

"Koaru! What are you doing!? This isn't your house!" _Hikaru yelled in a hushed tone._

"Look at this!"_ Koaru yelled ignoring his brother's words._

"They're twins!"

"...Wow...Who are they?" _Hikaru questioned. Koaru looked at his brother like he was a complete idiot._

"..You idiot...It's that lady and probably her sister...but why is her sister's eyes black?"

"Who knows? But, why's the picture so old?"

"It was taken a long time ago, isn't that obvious?"

"...Then..how old is that lady..?.."

"Wow, your right...How old **_IS_ **she?"

"She looks so young though, that's just crazy." _The two shaked their heads in UGH-ness._

"Hey..who's this?" _Hikaru picked up another picture. The picture wasn't as old as the other one. It was of a young girl. She was under an apple tree, shaded from the sun, and surrounded by blue Carnations. She wasn't too young. Maybe a year younger than them in this picture. Her black hair was down, her legs scrunched together as her arms hugged them. She stared at the camera with absolutely **colorless **eyes._

"..What happened to her eyes...?"

_They blinked. Her eyes turned **blue.** _

_They blinked once again, **red**._

"..What..is this..."

"..Wait..look at what she's holding..."

_The two whispered breathlessly, _"...Golden brown sunglasses..."

* * *

><p><strong>FOREIGN:<strong>

**Awn-Light (For colors)**


	6. CHAPTER 6- In my life

_**This chapter is more of a just for fun thing, I kind of went crazy with it, you could call it something like a filler. **_

_**I'll be introducing a bunch of my original characters~!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6; In my life<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"When you feel my heat<strong>_

_**look into my eyes. **_

_**It's where my**_

_** demons hide." **_

* * *

><p><em>There is a tale about my family. <em>

_That had survived because of a single old book that once belonged to an angel. _

_It's said that we all descended from a child, a girl, child of that angel and a human. _

_Her genes dominated by the angel's, resembling that angel quite a lot as she grew. _

_And throughout the generations, it's said that some were reincarnated souls of the people that angel once loved. _

_And someone, someday, would be the reincarnation of that angel herself._

_And would have a family like the one she once had._

_Some people had passed this off as a simple fairytale in our family. _

_But they would see for themselves a child cursed. _

_The only people that people were sure were the reincarnations of said people she loved, were the ones who were cursed. _

_Some were born with streaks of white hair or even completely white hair, but they could hide their curse. _

_Some were said to have the same beautiful singing voice she had, but many had also inherited their voices from people outside of the family. _

_Some were born with white skin, even when their parents did not. _

_Some, as they grew older, were said to have the same angeletic beauty that she once had, people would always be attracted by them. _

_Some were born with small beauty marks, places she once had. _

_Some were born with large birthmarks, across half their back, like a wing. _

_Some would, as they matured, have eyes that changed into the colors they saw, said to be the most cursed. _

_And I was one of them._

_The only one in my generation whose eyes changed with every color I laid my eyes on. _

_For some people, somehow, these are blessings. _

_I call these all, the curses of her descendents. _

_No one would know, or even notice, a part of an angel's genes. _

__Human, just as that angel had always wished she were. __

_Though, I ask myself, why would that angel love humans so much? _

* * *

><p>"TURN DOWN YOUR CRAPPY MUSIC!"<p>

_Nui slammed open Bui's door. _

_Bui layed stomach down on her bed, her laptop's music on full blast. _

_"BUI! TURN DOWN YOUR MUSIC!"_

_"Okay~" The music quickly lowered._

_She stared at the girl still standing at her doorway, __"...Nui..." _

_"What?" _

_"..Do you...need something...?" _

_The other girl sighed, __"...Stop putting your music so high, damn..." _

_"I know, I know." _

_She turned to leave. _

_"Oh, hey, wait, can you wake up Lily."_

"Why?"

"Just wake her up for me~"

"LIIIIILLLLLLLLLEEEEYYYYY~" _She'd walked out of the room and approached a guest room._

"...yes..?"

"OPEN YOUR FUCKIN` DOOR AND GET OUT."

"..."

"I SAID GET OUT!

_Bui could hear the door creak open slowly and started to laugh._

_Lily showed up at Bui's door, shoulders slouched. _

_Bui laughed again._

* * *

><p>"Sooo, I've been meaning to tell you guys that I had a school...have I told you before though?"<p>

"Huh? You really do?"

"You really believe her?"

"Well, you know, she does all kinds of things I don't know about, so why not?"

"That's right, forget logic man, I'm a chairman!"

"Are you being serious?"

"I bought it, made it, and own it~"

"Anyway, I've been meaning to tell you, but since I have that school...I... want you both to attend it..."

_"Don't look at me like that. I __hate that school."_

_She wasn't looking at them as she spoke._

_"Do you understand?"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>"And someday, I hope that <em>**

**_my sadness will be replaced _**

**_by something beautiful."_**

**_I hope, I hope, I hope._**

* * *

><p><em>"I hope you'll understand oneday." <em>

* * *

><p><em>It's said that the angel had two companions, two angels she had loved as well. <em>

_They had been with her her whole life. _

_And because she loved them, she had begged to another angel, "Please, not them too!" _

_"If you beg to me so much, I guess I'll let them live, but, you wont be able to see them again, you understand? I'll drop them to that hell of an earth for the rest of eternity."_

_They had become my family's two guardians. _

* * *

><p>"Ha<p>

_ Koaru and Hikaru glanced at each other._

"...I guess... we have..."_ Hikaru said. _

_They actually hadn't rested at all. _

"Would you like to continue then?"_ She asked, seemingly impatient. _

"Uh...I guess so?"_ Koaru glanced at his brother again. _

"Buuuttt...we'd like to ask you a question...?"_ Hikaru wasn't sure._

"What would you like to ask?"

_She asked as if she didn't know at all._

"..Um...w-who is this girl in the picture...?"

_The woman smirked. _

_"Do you not know? Or do you want to make sure?" _

_Her voice brought cold waves down their spines. _

"Whether you merely want to know her name or not. I am not allowed to say her name, _right now._"

_They just stared. _

_"So, are ready or not?"_

* * *

><p><em>3 girls spoke together. <em>

_Two of them on one of the couches. _

_The other on the floor. _

"Did you know that words are just a bunch of different combinations out of 24 letters?"

_The one on the floor said. She had straight black hair, a brown peekaboo and glasses._

"Who the hell didn't know that?"

_One of the girls on the couch said, curled black hair._

"You didn't realize it though, did you?"

"No, but I think I knew that, waaaaayyy before you told me."

"Whatever. But what about books?"

_The other girl on the couch said, dyed light brown hair and glasses._

"They're just a bunch of words in a group."

"Like I said, who the hell didn't know all this shit?"

"Dude, this is mind blowing information, shut the fuck up and let me enjoy it."

_"_Are you _forreal_._" _

_"_yes, I'm_ forreal." _

_The two girls on the couch glared at each other. _

"Hey, you guys, why aren't they here yet?"

_The one on the floor asked. _

"Oh, they said they'd be here in about 30 minutes, I just talked to Bella about 5 minutes ago."

"Does she even know where we're going?"

"She probably does, Mama B told all the moms, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. Hey-Laila, do you have anything to eat right now?"

"How'd you know I had chips in my bag?"

"What? How would I know that?- It's cause you just told me~"

"The fuck..."

"Whatever, just give me some...You're ridiculously easy..."

"...Yeah, yeah..."

_The girl with curled hair reached inside of her bag and pulled out a small bag of lay chips_, _giving it to the girl on the floor. _

_She opened the bag and ate it as she laid on the floor. _

_"_Are you forreal Jane, are you seriously going to eat like that."

"Don't you remember what all the grandma's say, if you eat like that, you'll turn into a snake~"

"Yeah, it never happens though." _The girl with light brown hair said.  
><em>

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP JASILYN." _

"Hey-hey, just giving some info out."

"Hey guys, we're here now, let's go."

_The three looked over to the stairs. _

_A skinny girl with brown hair and a red jersey jacket had said it. _

_She came down with a tall boy, her brother; the same hair color as hers._

_The three got up and went up stairs, saying their goodbyes to the two grandmothers that stayed up stairs, along the other two. _

_Each going outside, entering one of the three cars they chose to enter._

_Another girl with short, soft black hair, her skin bruised with red blotches waited in the car with __a dark skinned and chunky girl with black shoulder length hair._

"Are we going to wait at the airport too?"_ Blotchy skinned girl asked. _

"Yeah, some of Bui and Nui's other cousins are coming too."_ Her aunt told her as she drove out of the parking lot. _

"So, we wait for them?"

"Maybe you guys know them-oh hey, Lia, did you get your anti-itch cream?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Is Lana sleeping?"

"No, she's playing on the ipad."

* * *

><p><em>"Wassup Kham, so long no see~" <em>

_This girl was tall and I guess, a bit muscular, for her age? _

_She put her hands up in fists, looking ready to punch an also tall, dimple guy in front of her. _

_He shielded himself with his hands, ready to run, but he was cornered into the wall._

"Wow Jasmine, you're scaring him..." _A dark skin toned girl with light purple hair said._

"Oh shush Lexie."

"Seriously, this is hilarious."

"WHHHYYYYY-"_ The guy screamed. _

"Let's go you guys, they're already going to the airport." _A woman informed them from upstairs._

"Alright!"

"You guys brought everything you need, right?"

"Yeah, I think we all put them into your car."

"Alright, hurry up then."

* * *

><p><em>-At the airport-<em>

"Do you know where we're staying when we get there?" _Laila asked her mom. _

"No, why don't you ask mama B?"

"MAMA BBBBBB!" _Laila called out. _

_"YEAH MAMA B!" _

_"MAMA B!" _

_"WOOO MAMA B!" _

_The group of mothers cheered._

"What?" _A woman with her long hair in a pony tail, short and chunky, asked. _

"Where're we staying when we get there?"

"Didn't Bui tell you? I told her to..."

"Maybe she wanted to surprise all of you, she sent me a picture of the place you guy'll be staying at, It's nice, she'd tell you about it if she didn't want to surprise you, I guess."_ Laila's mom brought out. _

"What? Let me see it!"_ Jane pleaded. _

_"_Nope."

"Auntie Intong~"

_"_No no."

_*RING* *RING* _

_Mama B picked up her cell phone and answered. _

"Hello? You guys here yet...? Yeah, we're waiting for you guys...alright, hurry up then..."_  
><em>

_She hung up a bit after._

"Is that them?" _A dark skin toned and brown haired woman asked, her stomach a bit bigger by the week, because of the baby she was expecting._

"Yeah, they said they'd be here in about 10 minutes..."

"Becky, are you really alright with having Lana leaving?" _Intong asked._

"Bui said it was fine, right? Lana doesn't say anything, but you know how close she is with Bui and them."

"Oh..."

"But, why are you guys alright with it?"

"I don't know, no kids means more freedom, I'm going to take a couple days off and just go out, you guys are too right? `Cause I don't think I can go out alone..." _Intong said._

* * *

><p>"Bye!"<p>

_The children said goodbye to their mothers and fathers._

"Bui said that she'd have someone pick you guys up for her when you guys land." _Mama B informed them. _

"Hey, don't lose each other. Stay in a group at all times, Lexie, do you want to be in charge?"_ Intong asked. _

"Uh, sure?"

"Alright, bye kids~"

* * *

><p><em>-Landing in Japan-<em>

"Who was supposed to pick us up?" _Jasmine asked._

"I don't know, look for a sign or something, like what they use in the movies..." _Jane offered.  
><em>

_They started to walk._

_She looked at Kham._

"Oh my god... you know what Bui would do if she were here right now?" _She shook her head in remembrance. _

"...She always makes it awkward when we're in the same room, right? Because we go to the same school..."_ Kham dimple smiled. _

"Bui's really weird..." _Laila pointed out._

_"Uh-huh." Lexie nodded._

"Oh, you guys, how many of us are there?" _Lexie suddenly asked._

"Uh...1..2..3..." _Bella started to counted._

"...About 10... I think..?" _Lia answered. _

"Is she gonna send us a limo or something, damn, why'd we all come along?" _Johnny, Bella's brother asked._

"Wow, forreal, what's gonna happen?" _Jasilyn asked._

"Excuse me, are you the 'Chanachanh' party?" _A man walked up to Jane. _

"'Chanachanh' party?"_ She asked. _

"Isn't that Bui and Nui's last name?"_ Lia asked. _

"Did she ask you to come and get us?"_ Laila asked. _

_He hesitated,_ "...yeah..."_ But they didn't think different of it.  
><em>

_They followed him. _

_"Do you really think it's alright to just follow some random dude?" Lana whispered. _

"I don't know..." _Lexie said._

"I'll punch him in the face if something goes wrong!" _Jasmine declared._

"Are you sure Jasmine..are you sure..?" _Lexie asked._

"..Nope.."

"Hey, where are you taking us?" _Johnny asked._

_They were headed away from the airport._

* * *

><p><em>He looked around.<em>

_He needed to make sure this worked._

_Kidnap them and demand ransom._

_Of course he wasn't alone. _

_There were other people on his side nearby._

_"Hey, I really don't think we should trust him..." Lana said. _

_*BEEP!* *BEEP!* _

_The man looked around, all these cars beeping at one vehicle. _

_A limo. _

_It blocked them all from moving, it's windows were tinted many shades dark. _

_He looked at the license plate. _

_"..CHAN.." __"SHIT!" He reached for his pocket and got out a gun, pointing at the __man who came out of the driver's seat, dressed in a black uniform. _

_His dark tinted sunglasses hid his eyes. _

_His hands behind his back, "Who might you be?" he asked. _

"FUCK! I NEED HELP!"

_He desperately looked around, none of his allies were present. _

"WOOOOAAHHH, SHIT ABOUT TO GO DOWN!"_ Jasmine yelled._

_"...Jasmine..." Lexie shook her head.  
><em>

_The man in black chuckled, lifting his sunglasses, his gold eyes _

_"D-DON'T DO ANYTHING!-" _

_He grabbed Lia and brought the gun to her head. _

_"I'LL SHOOT HER! D-DON'T MOVE!" _

_Lia was horrified. _

_The man in black walked toward him. _

_"I-I'M NOT JOKING! STAY BACK!" _

_"Put your gun down and let her go." The man in black's eyes dilated, digging deep into the other man's. _

_He did as he was told. _

_"Now, leave, and never come near these children again, and tell your boss that Ms. C. already knows about this and knows who he is." _

_The other man walked away, as if he were in a trance. _

"WOOOO! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!"_ Jasmine screamed. _

"Jasmine, did you drink too much coffee before we went on the air plane?"

"WELL YEAH, THEY LIVE BY ONE, WHY NOT GET ONE THEN?!"

_"I am sorry, that I could not get you quick enough." _

_The man bowed to them. _

"Who are you?"_ Laila rudely asked. _

_"You are Ms. C's family, correct?"  
><em>

"Who the hell is Ms.C?"_ Johnny asked. _

_"Ms. C. as I call her, or 'Bui' as you call her, I am her chauffeur." _

"WOAH, Bui has a chauffeur?! Holy fuck, is she rich or something?_!" Jasilyn asked, amazed. _

"How do we know you aren't gonna kill us like that other dude was about to?" _Laila asked._

_He bowed again._

_"I give my word, and my honour,_ _please trust me. For Ms. C. is about to come home as well. She had told me before, to come and pick you all up before she arrived home." _

_He stood still again. _

_"She had also prepared this limo especially for you all. If you please."_

_He opened one of the limo's doors._

"Wouldn't hurt to trust him, would it?"_ Lexie asked, ready to get in._

"It's a fuckin` limo, who the hell wouldn't want to go in?" _Jane asked._

"Woo, let's go you guys!" _Jasmine ushered everyone in. _

_He bowed once again._

_"Thank you for putting your trust in me."_

_He shut the door and the limo quickly started._

* * *

><p><em>A black limo pulled over in front of the mansion.<em>

_A chauffeur opened one of the doors and peeked inside. _

_"...Oh my..."  
><em>

_All the passengers were sleeping. _

"YAH! SHIN YUHAN! I TOLD YOU TO BE HERE BEFORE I CAME!"

_Lexie woke up, closest to the door. _

_She saw the man bowing repeatedly. _

_She looked up, her eyes widened. _

_"BUI!" she screamed, getting out of the limo and running to hug the girl who was screaming at the man. _

_Some of the others woke up, waking up the rest as well. _

_Bui gave her a tight hug. _

_A small smile on her face as she did. _

_The man, Shin YuHan tried to escape, Bui caught him unfortunately, and glared at him too. _

"Oh, Bui!"

_Many of them gave her hugs. _

"Where's Nui and Aj?"_ Laila asked with a yawn.  
><em>

"They're sleeping right now, it's been a long day."

"Oh, can we wake them up though?"_ Lia asked. _

_"Nah don't, just come inside, I'll show you guys around." _

"oh, okay-wait! HOLY FUCK THIS PLACE IS HUGE!"_ Lia looked up at the building. _

"WOOOOAHHH!"_ Jasmine screamed, _"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING HEREE?!"

"Wow...we're staying here?"_ Jane asked breathlessly._

"Yeah, this is my mansion in Japan."

"-You have a mansion...a mansion..."_ Jasilyn said with wide eyes. _

"Alright, come on, hurry up and get in the house. I'll join ya guys too, just wait in the living room._ I gotta take care of some business first..._"_ she glared at the man. _

* * *

><p>"WHY DID YOU THINK THAT I TOLD YOU TO GET THEM BEFORE I CAME BACK?!"<p>

_ He bowed repeatedly, his head held down.  
><em>

_"I-I'm sorry..I..." _

"Ugh...you were probably flirting again, weren't you?"

_"..."_

"You were, weren't you."

_"..." _

"TELL ME NOW OR SO HELP ME I'LL HIT YOU IN THE FUCKIN` FACE!"

_"-I-I was..." _

"I knew it."

_"...I'm sorry..." _

"Yeah, yeah, alright, I forgive you for now, because you saved them, right?"

_"..Yes..." _

"OhMAGAWD, I know you saved them, stop making it seem like you didn't! Geez!"

_She walked around a bit, uneasy._

"..You know...I'm easy on you cause you're one of my favorite people, but you're working for me, you're working for me, and my family's lives were on the line..."_ She turned around, leaving him to be. _

"-You know how many people in this world want money from me... Seriously, if they want some, then they should just work for it... Don't be risking any of my important people's lives...fuckin`..."

_She entered the home. _

_"I'm sorry..." he whispered. _

* * *

><p>"Woah. Look at this place... How the hell did she get it..?"<p>

"It's really comfy here~" _Kham sat in one of the couches._

"Wait-Hey! Where'd Lana go!" _Jane yelled._

"Lana? She went to look for a bathroom." _Bella informed._

"BUI SAID TO STAY IN THE LIVING ROOM!"_ Laila screamed._

"HOLY FUCK WHAT WILL HAPPEN-IF BUI FINDS OUT-"

"AHHHRGGHHHHHLJGO !"

* * *

><p>"OK! LET'S GET INTO GROUPS, YOU WITH THEM, YOU WITH THEM..."<p>

"GO UP THOSE STAIRS AND WE'LL GO HERE..."

_They split up._

_They started to search for her, getting lost in the process as well._

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WEEEE... ARRRGHHHHH!"

_Obviously not a good idea, if you couldn't tell already._

* * *

><p><em> Bui entered the home. <em>

_Looking around, it was empty. _

_No one was there._

"Fuck.."

_She started to slowly panic._

"Bui?"

_She paused what she was doing and turned around, finding Lana._

"OHmAGAWD I THOUGHT EVERYONE WAS GONE OR SOMETHING! WHERE ARE THEY!?"

_Bui grabbed onto Lana's shoulders and panic shook them._

"I don't know, I just went to the bathroom." _Lana narrowed her eyes at Bui._

"NO ONE WENT WITH YOU?! EVERYONE KNOWS IF AVAILABLE, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BRING SOMEONE WITH WHEN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE SOMETHING IS! ARGHHSHSOHFOSAEOEOUEOPOOOO! IMMA PANIC TILL I DROP! HOLY FUCK! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU CHILDRENNNNN!? "

* * *

><p><strong><em>-5 minutes later-<em>**

"So, they most likely looked for you because they thought you were lost."

"Yeah, probably."

_They were walking around, looking for the others._

"Wow man, the bathroom is right by the living room though..."

"Yeah, I should have told them when I heard them screaming and stuff..."

"Wow, that's even more unbelievable..."

"They didn't even look around the living room, I think they just went down the stairs and stuff..."

"Oh hey, I could easily find them, do you want to?- But I want to play around, this is like hide and seek~"

"Bui, you're really weird..."

"Yah GURL, I know."

"How would you find them though?"

"Well, there's this panic button in my room, it does this thing that shows everyone around the house where to go, a little green button shows up in every room and hallway, it shows them the way to the 1st floor living room, with lights...I put it up just in case visitors do shit like this..."

"Ohhh, that's even weirder..."

"Yeah, you wanna try it out? Or do you just want to look for them?"

"I don't know, it's your house..."

"Alright~ We'll just look for them and if we can't find them all, then I'll use the green buttons~!"

_'She's probably not even going to try to use them...'_

_'HAHAHAHAHHA~I wasn't even intending to use them!' _

* * *

><p><em>"It is time to leave now."<em>

"Eh? where are we going now?"

_"I believe that it is America again."_

"YOU DON'T KNOW?!"

_"Oh, of course I know, but our plans may change."_

"Why?"

_"You'll see why she is the way she is. You may not understand it, but you will see why."_

"So, we're here because of her?"

_"Yes. But only these small things."_

_'Why had her voice changed since then?'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>"You don't know me, you don't need to know. <em>**

**_But... I suppose that you should."_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>-SOME OF THE PARTS MATTER, SOME DON'T, WELL IT DEPENDS ON WHAT YOU THINK, LITTLE THINGS CAN BE IMPORTANT.<br>_**

**_THANK YOU FOR READING!_**

* * *

><p><em>Laila, Jasilyn, Bella, and Jane walked together.<em>

"Hey, did we seriously just get lost? Why the hell did we split up, even if this place is big?"

"...Yeah...it was stupid to split up, wasn't it? We should've just waited until Bui was done or something, she knows this place."

"Hey, what about Nui or Aj? We could try looking for their rooms?"

"Oh damn, we really should've waited for her, didn't she say she was going to give us a tour?"

"Oh... yeah... we're really stupid..."

"I wonder how many floors this place has though..."

"It's probably 4 floors or something, It looked like there was about 4 floors from outside..."

"Wasn't there a roof too though? And maybe there's even more floors under..."

"Let's just say 4 floors though..."

"Yeah, yeah..."

* * *

><p><em>Jasmine, Lexie, Lia, Kham, and Johnny walked together.<em>

"Wasn't there an elevator around here? This house isn't that big..."

"Right. But who knows if we actually will find everyone..."

"*sigh* This is why she told us to wait..."

"Oh wow, of course this is the reason, why the hell do you think we're regretting this?"

"Hey, no need to get all butt-hurt."

"Whatever, let's just hurry up and find the elevator..."

"Wait! I think I saw a room earlier, like a guest room!"

"Dude, I saw them too, you really think they'll help us?"

"Oh my god, how stupid are you? Bui is smart, she knows where to put things, she probably put the elevator or stairs near all the guest rooms!"

"Oh...now I understand you..."

"...My god..."

* * *

><p><em>-Lana and Bui-<em>

"Are you really sure you can find all of them?"

"Yup. I'm really good at finding people, even when I don't want to find them!"

"...You're weird..."

"Yup-yup, anyways, it probably wont be that hard, they aren't that stupid, they probably aren't split that much, maybe they even found the elevator or stairs~"

"You have an elevator...?"

"Yup."

"Why'd you make me walk then?!"

"WOW CHUNKY MONKEY, DON'T BE LAZY~"

"...Bui...shut up...seriously..."

"Hey hey, aren't you hungry? Do you wanna take a break and get to a kitchen?"

"'Get to a kitchen'? You have more than one?"

"Yeah. This here is a comfort paradise, I made the plans myself~"

"...Can I live with you guys..?"

"Oh hell no gurl, are you gonna go to school here? Aj's not."

"Awww...fine..."

"Alright, let's get to the closest kitchen!"

* * *

><p><em>-Laila, Jasilyn, Bella, Jane-<em>

"I can't believe we haven't run into any of them..."

"It's seriously weird, this place isn't that big, is it?"

"It is a mansion right? Of course it's big."

"No one needs your sarcasm."

"Whatever."

"Hey, let's get into that room over there."

_Bella pointed to a pair of large Victorian doors._

"Haven't we past this before?"

"Yeah, I think so, Oh my god, we've been going in circles..."

"WOAH!"

_Jane yelled. _

_Laila and Jasilyn turned back to Jane and Bella who were entering the room._

"What is it?" _Laila asked._

"It's a library! LIKE A MILLION FUCKIN` BOOKS HERE! THERE'S EVEN MANGA!"

_Jane yelled. _

"Okay Jane, stop yelling now." _Bella basically commanded her to._

"Let's get in, maybe there's a secret tunnel or something..."

"Wow, maybe there is!"

"Okay, that there was sarcasm...why the hell would there be a secret tunnel..?"

"Bui's unpredictable...the fuck do you know...?"

_The four of them walked around the library, observing it._

"Hey loook! There's a blueprint of the mansion!"

"What the fuck...I feel like I'm in a mystery novel..."

"There's nothing mysterious though...she just left it in the open..."

"Oh well."

"I guess we can use it to find our way back?"

"Well yeah, the hell do you think we're taking it for?"

* * *

><p><em>-Jasmine, Lexie, Lia, Kham, Johnny-<em>

"OH, I FOUND THE ELEVATOR! IT WAS BEHIND A DOOR!"

_Kham yelled. _

_Jasmine, Lexie, and Lia followed him._

_Finding themselves in front of a small door hidden by the corner._

"Oh, I thought I left the door opened..."_ Kham said._

_He opened the door, walking inside to show the other three the way._

_The doorway gradually got bigger the farther they went, Johnny waited by the elevator._

"Did you close the door when I left?"

"Yeah I guess... I pressed the button of the elevator on accident, I think that when it's pressed the door automatically closes..."

"Wow, well anyways, let's go you guys..."

_They all entered the elevator_, _staring at all the floor's buttons. _

"So, there's like 5 floors including the basement?"

"Yeah. But look at these other buttons.."

_Johnny pointed to 3 colored buttons, one blue, one pink, and one an orange-red. _

"They say _'Host'_? Maybe they're Bui, Nui, and Aj? There's like 3 of them, so maybe...?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"Bui like's Blue, this one is probably her."

_Lia poked a bit at the blue button._

"So the pink one is Nui, and the orangey one is Aj?"

"Their favorite colors?"

"I guess, but Nui said she liked Blue too, maybe it's by their rooms at the house?"

"Man, who the hell cares, let's just press a button!"

"It says we're on the 3rd floor."

"1st floor button then?"

"Yeah, just press that."

* * *

><p><em>-Lana and Bui-<em>

"Anyways, we're on the 4th floor, this is the farthest anyone can get from the elevator or main stairs...maybe one or two of them are here..?"

"Didn't you say that we'd go to the kitchen?"

"Oh yeah, you are hungry, aren't you? Let's go..."

* * *

><p><em>-Laila, Jasilyn, Bella, Jane-<em>

"WHERE'S THE FUCKIN` BATHROOM?!"

"THIS MAP IS SO FUCKIN` HARD TO READ!"

"It's a blueprint."

"Maybe it's right here?"

"Where it has a 'B'?"

"Yeah, maybe. We're close to it..."

"Her signs are complicated too..."

"Ah, there's the bathroom!"

"Hurry up and go."

"Wait! I think I understand it now! Since that's a bathroom, there are 2 bathrooms? And there's this big room right here, let's look inside to see if it's big like on this blueprint."

"Okay."

_They opened the room's doors._

"AH! HOLY FUCK WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!"  
>"WHAT?! NUI?!"<p>

_Nui was changing, a towel held, making a line in between them and her. _

"*sigh* I asked, "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!"

"Didn't Bui tell you guys?"

"...No...damn it Bui..."

"We're lost right now..."

"WOW, you guys-Are you the only ones here?"

"No, Laila and Bella went to the bathroom."

"-And um...Lia, Johnny, and... what were their names..?"

"Jasmine, Lexie, and Kham...yeah..."

"Where are they?"

"They're lost somewhere else, don't know where they are."

"OOOH, alright. You guys wait outside, I'll help you guys, alright?"

"Alright~"

"Which floor you guys trying to get to? 1st?"

"Yeah, we found this blueprint too..."

"What? that?"

_Nui grabbed the blue print, trying to read it. _

"...I think this is for her other house..."

"WHAT?! OH MY GOD, WHAT ABOUT THE BATHROOM THEN?!"

"The bathroom? It's right around the corner, didn't you guys see it?"

"WE SENT LAILA AND BELLA OVER THERE!"

"Oh, let me make sure...get out so I can change..."

"But, we're all girls..."

"...Still..."

"...Alright, alright..."

_They shut the door on their way out, and Nui proceeded with changing. _

* * *

><p><em>-Jasmine, Lexie, Lia, Kham, Johnny-<em>

"Alright, we're here!"

"Wait...which way do we go...?"

_As the elevator opened, they could see 2 different hallways. _

_Each surrounded in white. _

"What the hell is this...?"

"DID SHE JUST FUCKIN` MAKE A MAZE OUT OF HER HOUSE!?"

"..Okay...let's go through that one, and come back if it's wrong...?"

_Lia pointed to the hallway on the left. _

"*sigh* ...alright..."

* * *

><p><em>-Lana and Bui-<em>

_Bui reached inside of the fridge, this living room and kitchen looked different from the one on the 1st floor. _

_Lana stood by her, watching her take out all sorts of things._

"OH!"

_Bui glanced to the counter for a second, spotting one of her favorites. _

"We have cornbread! I forgot! Do you like cornbread!?"

_She ran toward it, grabbing it, and then returning to Lana quickly. _

"Oh, I've never had it..."

"Awww, you wanna try? I think it tastes better when you microwave it though."

"Mmm...okay..."

"Alright, I'll microwave it."

* * *

><p><em>-Laila, Jasilyn, Bella, Jane, &amp; Nui-<em>

_Jasilyn and Jane sat against the way near Nui's door. _

_Bella and Laila who had finished, sat from the opposite side of them. _

_Jane and Jasilyn explained to them what had happened before. _

_And after a while, Nui came out fully dressed in her regular pajamas, __a tangtop and shorts. _

"Oh, hey you guys."

_Nui stared down at Jasilyn and Jane to Laila and Bella. _

"Alright, so the 1st floor?"

"Yeah."

_Everyone stood up and Nui led the way. _

"Should we take the elevator?"

"...There's a elevator...?"

"Yup. How'd you guys get up here then?"

"We went up these stairs from the 1st floor..."

"Oh, I don't know why, but sometimes I can and sometimes I can't find those stairs again..."

"What's with that?"

"Bui made this place pretty cool, don't you think? She has these friends that are good with inventing things and stuff, I remember that she said she put these panic buttons around the house."

"What? Where are they then?"

"I don't know. She said they'd be obvious, but there aren't any buttons at all, she said they'd be green, but there's no green around here, maybe she didn't turn it on?"

"SO YOU'RE SAYING THERE'S BEEN PANIC BUTTONS ALL THIS TIME?! SHE JUST DIDN'T TURN THEM ON?!"

"...Haha, yeah... she's probably playing around with you guys...otherwise she could have just found you all...there are cameras too..."

"WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU SAYING SHE'S WATCHING US?!"

"Yeah, maybe she's laughing too."

"OH MY GOD, SHE PROBABLY FOUND LANA TOO!"

"Oh, Lana's here too?"

"Uh...yeah, when we came in, Lana needed to go to the bathroom, and Bui told us to stay in the living room...so we looked for her and here we are, lost..."

"Huh? The bathroom is by the living room, you guys didn't look there?"

"WHAT?! OH MY GOD WE'RE STUPID AS FUCK..."

"Yeah, you guys are...and here's the elevator..."

_Nui showed the way, a small door hidden on the corner of the hallway._

"Wow, that's really small..."

"Yeah, Bui said that the small doors are entrances to the elevator, this is the only small door on this floor...you guys want me to come too?"

_They nodded._

"Alright."

* * *

><p><em><em>-Jasmine, Lexie, Lia, Kham, Johnny-<em>_

_Lia turned the door's knob. _

_The other's following her from behind. _

_She opened it slowly. _

"Oh, I think we're out?"

_The door completely opened, showing the home's regular hallways and it's Graham & Brown Sherwood Gray wall paper._

* * *

><p><em>-Bui and Lana-<em>

_They sat in the living room eating cornbread. _

"I should ask someone to tell me if they're there or not..."

_Bui took out a phone from her back pocket. _

_Lana stared at the phone then back to Bui, giving her a look. _

"Hey, hey, Lana, don't look at me like that, this is my work phone, my other phone is in my room!"

'*sigh*...whatever..."

_Bui smiled to herself. _

"Hello..? Seol Hee, can you wait by the door and tell me when 9 people are in the living room...? Alright, bye..."

_Bui hung up the phone and left it on the living room's table._

"Is that your worker..?"

"Yeah I guess...a lot of people work for me...Oh hey, how long you guys going to stay here?"

"I don't know, maybe a week..."

"Ohhh, you guys can stay here longer if you want."

"How about in the summer?"

"Well, here, summer break starts at July 21 and ends in like a month, so maybe a month?"

"...When are you guys...coming back...?"

_Lana looked at her with the saddest look Bui had ever seen her wear. _

"...I don't know...don't look at me like that..."

* * *

><p><em><em><em>-Jasmine, Lexie, Lia, Kham, Johnny-<em>__

_They found the living room. _

"WE FINALLY FOUND IT!"

_Jasmine and Lexie turned to the other's who were looking toward the door. _

_A woman stood there, bowing a bit, then raising her head. _

_Her hair was a pretty white. _

_"...Damn...she's fine as fuck..." Kham whispered to Johnny._

"Hello, My name is Ms. White, please wait in the living room as the other's find their way here."

"..oh...okay..do you work for Bui..?"

"Yes, I work for her."

_They sat on the couches quietly staring at each other, not asking another question. _

_They glanced to the woman who still stood straight by the door. _

* * *

><p><em>-Bui and Lana-<em>

"Hello? Oh 5 of them are there already, alright, I'll be down soon."

"They're there?"

"Yeah, 5 of `em, let's go."

* * *

><p><em>-Laila, Jasilyn, Bella, Jane, &amp; Nui-<em>

_The elevator's door opened, they found themselves with two hallways. _

"...The left one.."

"How do you know?"

"Bui told us..."

"Ohhh~"

_They opened the door, finding the regular wallpaper from before on the hallway they were in. _

_"Yeah, we're right, this is the main hallway..." _

"Where do we go now..?"

"The living room is on the corner over there, the front door is there too, so the living room is there."

_Nui pointed the hallway on the far end of the right side. _

_They turned around, she was headed a different direction. _

"You're not coming too?"

"Nah, I gotta do laundry, I see you guys later."

"K, bye!"

_They turned the corner, meeting with a woman by the front door. _

_She bowed to them, lifting her head then. _

_"YOU GUYS!" Jasmine yelled.  
><em>

"Oh, how'd you guys get back?" _Lexie asked._

"We used Nui~"

"Oh, where's she?"

"She said that she was going to do laundry."

"Ohhh, and she said we need to wait in the living room.." _Lia pointed to the woman._

"Where's Aj though?"

"Maybe he's still sleeping?"

"Okay."

_They sat in the living room with the TV on._

* * *

><p><em>-Bui and Lana-<em>

_Bui answered the cellphone. _

"Huh? All of them are there now?"

"What? There're there, wow..."

"Yeah, we gotta hurry now~"

**_-5 minutes later-_**

"You guys~"

"Oh shit, I forgot about her..."

"Bui, it's not our faults!"

"Whose fault then?"

_"It's Lana's!" _

_"Whatever, the bathroom is right there, you didn't even check everywhere..." _

_Bui pointed to a door in a small separate hallway. _

_"How's it our fault that your house is so hard to understand!" _

_"Yeah, I know huh? I like it this way though..." _

_"Geez, I wonder how long we were lost..." _

_"About an hour- Alright, let's begin the tour then~!"_

* * *

><p><em> Bui showed them where everything is, from the 1st floor to basement, then, second floor to 4th.<br>_

_She showed them each their rooms. _

_Right now, they were on the 4th floor in the living room_

"If you guys don't want to sleep alone, we have like... three guest rooms by Nui, Aj, and my room's."

"Do we-"_ Kham started. _

"RAISE YOUR FUCKIN` HANDS!"_ Bui interrupted him.  
><em>

_Bui stood in front of them while they all sat on the floor cris-cross like children. _

_Everyone laughed quite a bit. _

_He laughed as well, raising his hand._

"Do we get to go out?"

"Um, I don't really think Japan is that safe, not as safe as Minnesota, maybe...the mall..?"

"OOh! Really?!"

"Yeah, but maybe. Anyways, go get your luggage's and put them in your rooms, try to sleep alone for today, if you can't, then tell me later, alright? And if you still don't know your way around, ask my assistants."

"Assistants? You have more than one?"

_"Yeah, you met Ms. White, right? She's one of them, the other two will be coming soon." _

_Everyone except a few nodded in understanding. _

"Who doesn't know what to do~?"

_Laila, Lana, Kham, and Jasmine rose their hands._

* * *

><p><em>everyone else had gone and put away their stuff. <em>

"So, what's up?"

_Bui sat with the rest. _

"Where's my room?"_ Kham asked. _

"I don't know either..."_ Laila said. _

_Bui looked down at a notebook:_

_**3rd floor:**  
><em>

_-Lana  
>-Lia<br>-Lily  
>-JJ<br>-Kham_

_**2nd floor:** _

_-Bella_

_-Jasmine  
>-Lexie<br>-Laila  
>-Jane<br>-Jasilyn _

_"Kham,you're on the 3rd floor, Laila, you're on the 2nd." _

_Kham and Laila went to their rooms with their luggage's.  
>"What do you guys need then?" <em>

_"Where's the bathroom again?" Jasmine asked. _

_"It's over in the corner hallway, do you want me to put away your luggage for you?" _

_"Okay!" _

_"Hey Lana, what do you want to do, hmm?" _

_"I don't know, I'm still hungry though..." _

_"K, you can go eat if you want~" _

* * *

><p><em>Bui had told them to change and meet up on the 4th floor in the entertainment room. <em>

_Aj and Bui's friend Lily had woken up.  
><em>

_Jasmine and Lexie were helping Nui make dinner. _

_Bui sat on one of the stools by the kitchen's counter. _

_Aj sat with her. _

_Everyone else was in the living room or bathroom. _

_Lily was getting to know everyone in the living room. _

"Oh, are you Bui's friend?" _Jasilyn asked._

"Yeah, I'm Lily, nice to meet you!"

_"Isn't she the one I don't like?" Jasmine whispered to Bui. _

_"Yeah, that's her." Lexie whispered back in Bui's place. _

_"Oh yeah, you guys go to school together, right?" _

_"Yup." _

_"I don't know what to do with all of you..." Bui muttered to herself. _

"Huh?" _Lexie asked. _

"Nothing~"

* * *

><p>"You guys want to swim?" <em>Bui asked, <em>"There's a pool inside and outside..."

"Ooooh, really?"

"Hey, which one should we go in?"

"I think the one outside?"_ Nui offered. _

"Did you guys bring swim suits?"_ Aj asked._

"...Oh... I.. didn't..."_ Lana said. _

_"Me neither!" Lia said. _

_"I thought she told you all to...*sigh*...should I ask someone to bring swimsuits..?" _

_"...you don't have to...we can just watch TV or something..." _

_Lana nodded her head in agreement. _

_Bui looked around, noticing that everyone was watching them. _

_"-Nah, I'll ask someone to come over~" Bui sang. _

* * *

><p>"Hikaru! Koaru! I'll come back soon!"<p>

"Yeah, yeah."

"Bye!"

* * *

><p><em>*knock* *knock*<em>

_Ms. Knight opened the front door. _

_Mrs. Hitachiin stood there, smiling with a couple racks of swim suits._

"Hello Mrs. Hitachiin, thank you for coming.

_Ms. Knight, Ms. Scarlett, and Ms. White bowed in a line as she came through the doors._

"Where is Bui-chan?"

"Ms. C. is on the 4th floor." _Ms. Scarlett informed._

"Please follow me." _Ms. White said, leading the way. _

* * *

><p>"...She should be here..."<p>

_Bui's phone rang._

"Hello? Oh, she's here, oooh I was right! Alright, bye!"

_Bui looked at the rest._

"AH! EVERYONE HURRY UP AND GO TO THE POOL, HURRY!"

_She pushed them toward the stairs._

"Why?"

"The person that's coming like's to dress people, hurry up!"

_As a look of realization appeared on their faces, everyone else disappeared but Lia and Lana._

"Okay you guys, you can try on swim suits and if you like them, you can keep them, just don't take more than an hour..."

"This way..." _Ms. White lead her to the living room._

"Bui-chan!"

_"Hita-chan~"_

_She ran up and hugged Bui._

"So, who are they?!"

"These two~" Bui pointed to Lia and Lana.

"Ahh, they are so cute!"

_" I know right~"_

_Bui laughed, __Lia and Lana looked so frightened. _

"Don't take more than an hour to find a swimming suit, we'll be outside, bye Hita-chan!"

"Bye Bui-chan!"

**"BUI!" **

_Bui headed out._

**"BUII! WHO IS THIS WOMAN!**"

_"She's my friend~"_  
><strong>"BUIIIII!" <strong>

* * *

><p>"WOAH!"<p>

"It's so beautiful here!""OH MY GOD THERE'S THE POOL!"

"Hey you guys! There's a slide that heads inside of the house!"

"Oh yeah, that heads inside of the indoor pool."_ Nui said._

"Woah, damn Bui, she has good ideas..."

"Not yet, Bui said to stay outside first." _Lexie said._

"She's probably getting changed..."

"Oh hey, there's towels over there -what is this? A hotel? There's even pool benches..."

"It seriously is like we're at a hotel..."

"`Sup you guys**-**what? none of you are in the pool yet?"

"...We just got here a couple minutes ago..."

_Bui saw that Kham, Jane, Johnny, Nui, and Lily were by the pool talking. _

"Hurry up and get in!"

_She pushed Kham into the pool._

_"ARRGHHH!"_

_He struggled to swim_, flopping his hands everywhere.

"BUI! HE CAN'T SWIM!"

_Bui narrowed her eyes._

"Dude, I know you can swim...It's 4 feet..."

_Everyone looked at the depth sign and laughed._

_Kham stopped, realizing it was true_, _he got up from the pool._

_Bui glared at him, pushing him in again._

_"ARRRGHHH!"_

"GET IN!" _She yelled as she jumped in. _

_Everyone had jumped in as well. _

* * *

><p><em>Mrs. Hitachiin had picked out swimming suits for them, tying on the backs and all that. <em>

_"Are you two Bui-chan's cousin's?" _

_Lia and Lana looked at each other. _

_'What is she saying?'_

"Oh yes, you speak English, right?"

_They nodded their heads. _

"You two are Bui's cousins?"

_They nodded again. _

"Ah, how about these ones now?"

_She waited for them to speak, she smiled. _

"Do you like them? Do you want another one?"

"I.. like mine.."

"..So do I..."

_Mrs. Hitachiin smiled, _"Alright then, I'll pack up and take my leave!"

_Ms. White who had been waiting by the elevator came over. _

"You are done, Mrs. Hitachiin?"

"Yes, we are. Please tell Bui-chan thank you for me."

_When she finished packing, she followed Ms. White.  
><em>

_She stopped to wave goodbye to the two girls. _

_They waved back, and she and Ms. White were gone. _

* * *

><p><em>Lia and Lana had accompanied the others outside and spent a couple hours outside like everyone did. <em>

_But they all soon decided to go down the slide and swim indoors. _

"Sooo, when you guys go down, make sure to move out of the way... and the slide is pretty long, like 2 minutes, I think..."

_Bui instructed them. _

"M`kay"

"Here are the tubes, 2 people or 1 person per one...And I've got like 6 of them..."

"Whose first?"_ Nui asked. _

"..um..Whose going with who though...?"

"..Hurry up and pick people.."

"...Uhhh...how about... Johnny... and Kham...?"

_They looked at each other and shrugged. _

_They sat in the tube and waited for Bui to push them down. _

"When they go down, the people next should wait like 20 seconds-"

_She pushed them unexpectedly and they screamed. _

_Everyone chuckled. _

_"Okayyy, next~ You can push yourself after 20 seconds, k?" _

_Jane and Laila sat in the tube nodding to Bui. _

* * *

><p><em>Johnny and Kham had gotten down the slide already, swimming around the pool. <em>

"This place is pretty fun..."

"Yeah, but how long are we staying here?"

"I think about a week."

"Oh."

_They could hear people scream, Jane and Laila came out. _

_"AHRGH! That's kind of scary..." Jane said. _

**_-Hours later-_**

_Everyone was out from the slide. _

_They'd spent the day swimming. _

"KKKKKK~ Everyone shower and get ready for bed, or do whatever, travel the house if you want~ I'll turn on the panic buttons if you want~"

_"Okay.. Oh wait.. HEY! YOU HAD PANIC BUTTONS THIS WHOLE FUCKIN` TIME?!" _

_"Yups." _

_"Nui said that you could've easily found us..." _

_"...Yups." _

_Bui's smile was guiltless. _

"Awww...Bui...they're angry at you now."_ Nui teased Bui. _

_Bui glared at her and gave her the sloth face. _

"EWWWW! BUIIII YOU'RE SO UGLLLAYYY! STOP MAKING THAT FACE!"

"Omg Nui, that's so mean..."

_"It's true though, look at her face!" _

_Bui continued making the sloth face. _

"Why do you think I make it?"_ Bui asked. _

"WAIT A FUCKIN` MINUTE! AREN'T WE SUPPOSED TO BE MAD AT HER!?"_ Lexie yelled. _

"Oh yeah...BUIIII!"

_Bui ran for her life. _

* * *

><p><em>Everyone had showered and everyone was done getting ready. <em>

"Sooo, for your entertainment, in this mansion there is a computer room, dance room, children's room/ entertainment room, music room, art room, rooftop garden, and all that, you already know about the living rooms and kitchens, right?"

"You have a rooftop garden..?"

"Yup, it's my favorite~"

"I'm going to the computer room, anyone gonna come with me?"_ Nui asked. _

"Me!" Laila said.

"Me threeee~" Lily said.

"I'm coming..." Lia said.

"Where are you going Aj?" _Kham asked. _

"He's probably going to the entertainment room..."

_Bui stared deep into Kham's and Johnny's eyes,_

"...His xbox is there...call of duty...Naruto...so many games..."

"Oh! I wanna go!" _Jane said._

"Alright~"

"I'm gonna go all around the house, I have a lot to do, anyone want to come with me?"

"Like where are you going..?"

"..Uh...Art room, music room...rooftop garden, and...library..?"

"I'll come!" _Lexie hooked her arm to Bui's._

"Why don't the rest of you come too."

"...Okay.."

"So, I'm gonna turn on the panic button, it leads you back down to the 1st floor living room. And if you guys don't know where things are, I'll take you there. If you want to go to sleep, go ahead. If you want to find me, stay in the 1st floor living room and wait."

"What about your workers..?"_ Bui stared at Lana_

"...My assistants..?"

"...Okay."

"..I sent them to do some stuff, so... they aren't here..."

"Alright, everyone go do your own things~"

_And so they did. _

_Nui led Lia, Lily, and Laila to the computer room. _

_Aj led Jane, Johnny, and Kham to the entertainment room. _

_Bui led Jasmine, Lexie, Bella, Jasilyn, and Lana all around the house. _

* * *

><p><em>-Nui and them-<em>

"Don't all your names start with 'L'?" _ Nui asked. _

"Oh, wow..."

"My real name is Alia though..."

"Who cares...?"

"Whatever."

"How many computers are there?"

"Five, not counting the one that's broken..."

"Damn man. What does Bui do, that she has all this money..?"

"..Um..I think she's in business, she does other stuff too... I'm not really sure what they are though..."

"You haven't asked her..?"

"I always forget to, but when I get the chance to, she wont be able to refuse, you know, huh? She's so weak..."

"Oh my goodness, yessss, freakin` weak to you...freakin` weak to all of us..."

"..*sigh*..She loves us too much..."

"Uhhhh, I wub her too though~"

"Whatever, like you're the only one."

* * *

><p><em>-Aj and them-<em>

"Didn't Bui call it a children's room too?"

"Is it just for you?"

"Noooo, Bui and Nui's stuff is there too."

"Ooh, why'd she call it a children's room though?"

"...My cars, action figures, and other stuff are in there..."

"That's not really little kid stuff though..."

"..When we're gone... I think she lets guests over, people we don't know... I think sometimes they're children or they have children..."

"Why would she have guest's with children over?"

"I don't know?"

* * *

><p><em>-Bui and them-<em>

"Since we're here on the 2nd floor...art room..?"

"Ohhh, can we draw and paint too then...?"

"Yeah, go ahead, just be careful where you go when we go inside, it's messy..."

"Okay..."

_They went on the elevator to the art room._

"Alright, here we are."

_The door was painted and drawn on with pencil, cute little monsters and stick people with names above them, some of them holding hands, animals, a couple attempts at making grass, and a huge ball of yellow, orange, and red at the top center of the doors. _

"Did you guys draw these?"

"Yeah, we drew on here sometime when we first came."

"Awwww, that's so cute, this one is me!"_ Jasilyn pointed at one with her name above it._

"Oooh, that's me...?"

"OMG man, I look huge! I'm not that tall! Who drew me!?" _Jasmine asked, pointing to one that was as as tall as a hand. _

"Aj did that, don't blame me..."

_"Awwww, you guys' stick figures are holding hands!" _

_"Bui...Nui...Aj..Mama B...your dad-your grandma and grandpa.."_

_"Yups." _

_"What does your dad look like? I don't even think I met him.." _

_"Oh GURL, you did, you were just too little." _

_"Ohhh.." _

_"Yups, let's get in then." _

* * *

><p><em>-Aj and them-<em>

_They sat in bean bag chairs that were in the corners, setting up the xbox._

_A radio sat at the back of the room._ _There were two flat screen TV's next to each other._

_One for gaming, the other for watching videos_

_Rows of cars were set up and piles of action figures and dolls as well._

_Boxes were at the sides of the walls. _

_The floors were a fluffy light blue and the walls were a dark brown._

"_Ohh,_ these are Bui's videos?" _Jane asked._

"Yeah."

"So, these are Nui's then?" _Kham asked._

"..."

_Aj blankly stared at Kham._

" Is it..?"

_"...It's labeled..." _

"Oh!"

_Jane went through the shelves of CD's and DVD's. _

_Looking at the clear cases. _

_"This one says 'Their first at airport & airplane'... this Bui's?" _

_"Yeah, Bui was taking a video.." _

_"Oooh, can we watch it?" _

_"Nooooo..."_

_"Why not..?" _

_"..."_

_"I'll just put it in..." _

_Jane walked toward the DVD player_

_Aj blocked her way. _

_Jane, Johnny, and Kham looked at each other, giving each other looks. _

"Hold him!"

"Got it!"

"HURRY UP! HE'S KICKING!"

"OKAY!"

_Jane inserted it and pressed play as soon as it finished loading. _

_Kham sat on Aj. _

* * *

><p><em>-Nui and them-<em>

_They entered the computer room. _

_As said, there were 5 computers set up and another one off and put on a shelf above. _

_The computer room wasn't as big as a school's. _

_It was about the half the size of a classroom. _

_3 computers were on opposite sides of the room, but because of the broken one, 2 were on one side and 3 on the other. _

_The carpet was a fluffy white and the walls were a nice white as well. _

_Nui turned on the lights. _

"The lights are pretty cool..."

"Really? What do they do..?"

_Nui pointed to rows of switches and knobs_

"..um..There's all kinds of neon lights, and there's this setting that's like a disco ball, and there's all this other stuff too, but I can't remember..."

"...Ooooo, let's try the neon lights!"

"Okay...one or all of them..?"

"What if we do all of them?"

"They switch off every now and then."

"Oh, all of them."

"`Kay..."

_Nui switched on a whole set of switches, turning a knob. _

_"WOAH!" _

_A bunch of light bulbs suddenly came from the behind the walls. all of them turned green then red in seconds. _

"There's other colors too, but it takes while."

"Ohh..."

* * *

><p><em>-Bui and them-<em>

_They entered the room, staring at all the bottles of paint, all the blank canvas on the sides of the room, all the wood easels, all the pencils, colored pencils, paper and books everywhere. _

_There were turned around canvas on one side of the room._

_Paper sketches were spread on the floor, pencils and colored pencils, and paint trays with dried paint as well. _

_A large window and another door was just straight from the door. _

_This room was wooden, walls and floors all. _

"It's nice here~" _Lexie said._

"I know, huh~"

"What's over there though?" _Jasilyn asked._

"Oh, there's a porch over there."

"Oooh, can I go see..?"_ Bella asked._

"Yeah, go ahead, it leads like around a third of the house."

"`Kay!"_ Lana answered. _

_Lexie and Jasmine stayed with Bui. _

"Heyyy Bui~ can we use everything~"

"Yeah go ahead, don't use too much stuff though."

* * *

><p><em>-Aj and them-<em>

_They sat smiling, watching the TV. _

_A close up of Aj's sleeping eyes, then down to his little lips face down on Nui's shoulder's and out. _

_"Look at him, he's sleeping...HAHAHAHA~"_

_Bui taped herself laughing with her head back. _

_She taped her feet as she walked a bit. _

_She taped him again and then shit went down. _

_You could only see a little bit as she blocked the lens with her hand and you could only hear her panicked voice. _

_ "AHHH! OH SHIT I WOKE HIM UP!" _

_Nui walked ahead of Bui, turning her head to yell at her. _

_"SHHHH! BUI! SHUT THE HELL UP!" _

_Aj was on Nui's back with a Spiderman backpack on. _

_"Oh come on! Why are you carrying him anyway?" _

_"HE'S SO TINNNEYYYY!" _

_Bui yelled, shaking the camera up and down. _

_"...He's a... little man...AHAHAHHAAHHA!" _

_Nui laughed as she walked. _

_"..."_

_Bui stopped what she was doing to videotape her unamused face. _

_She shook her head in disappointment and sighed. _

_She went back to Nui who was facing her now. _

_"Why'd you stop?" _

_"...Are you serious Nui..." _

_Bui went ahead of Nui, video taping her as she walked backwards. _

_"What? What? WHAT?" _

_Nui stood at the same spot, confused. _

_Bui started laughing again.  
>"OH MY GOD YOUR FACE!" <em>

_"We're here Bui, turn off the camera!" _

_"Okay~" _

_Her face showed up again, _

_"BYE!" she yelled monstrously. _

_White airplane seats suddenly showed up. _

_"Here I am, here's Nui, Here's Aj~" _

_Bui video taped herself then to Nui and Aj who were sleeping. _

_"Shhhh..." _

_She put a finger to her lips then quickly did a close up on Nui's face, traveling from her hairline to her nose and then to her eyes. _

_She then put the camera at a distance, taping herself as she climbed over Nui to get to Aj carefully. _

_She brought it back and did the same things to Aj. _

_He moved a bit. _

_She started to freak out, then when he stopped, she made her sloth face and smiled into the camera. _

_The video went black. _

_"Heheheheehe..." _

_You could hear her laugh quietly. _

_Then there was a close up of someone's nose and out.  
><em>

_It was Bui, she was awake with an amused look. _

_"Nui, I didn't video tape you sleeping.." _

_She turned her face away from the camera. _

_"WHY ARE YOU STILL TAPING ME?!" _

_She laughed and tried to move around, Nui taped her as she moved. _

_"WHYYYYY ARE YOU DOING THISSS?" _

_She yelled above her. _

_Other passengers laughed and watched them. _

_"You think this is funny?!" _

_She yelled at one, trying to keep a straight face. _

_But they laughed louder. _

_"AHHHGHHH!" _

_She yelled again. _

_"Please be quiet." _

_A stewardess came up to Bui._

_Bui turned to the camera innocently and smiled _

_She turned back to the woman. _

_"M`kay, `kay~" She said sweetly to the woman. _

_She watched as she left and waited. _

_She pouted at the camera and it was black. _

_It came back and there Aj was, playing on the ipad. _

_"Aj, what do you think about airplanes?"  
>Nui asked. <em>

_"It's kinda boring..." _

_"UGHHH! NUI I HAVE JET LAG!" _

_Bui cried. _

_Nui turned to Bui who hit her head to the seat in front of her and faced the camera. _

_Her hair covered her face a bit and her mouth was blurbly. _

_"Shouldn't you sleep?" _

_Nui turned back to Aj who was still playing. _

_"YEAH FINE! YOU JUST WANT TO GET RID OF ME DON'T YOU!" _

_Bui yelled in the back ground. _

_"Oh, the camera's running out of battery."  
><em>

_The camera was blocked by jean clothes. _

_"Alright, turn it off, we'll charge it when we get there." _

_"`Kay." _

_The camera turned off and the screen turned blue. _

"You guys are so cute~"_ Jane said. _

"Yup. Something is seriously wrong with Bui..."_ Johnny said. _

_Kham let Aj go. _

_As he got out, Aj immediately punched him in the stomach. _

_"AUUGHHH!" _

_He rolled around the floor. _

"WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS HELP ME?!"

"Hey man, what'd you expect from sitting on him for so long?"

* * *

><p><em>-Bui and them- <em>

_Jasmine and Lexie were drawing next to Bui._

_Bella, Jasilyn, and Lana were_ out on the porch.

"It's so nice here too!"

_They followed as far as the porch could go. _

_They looked through windows of other rooms and went down stairs, then back up when they were done. _

_They'd come back already, watching Bui, Jasmine, and Lexie draw what they were drawing. _

"Hey Bui, why does your porch have stairs?"

"I don't know man, I just wanted it to, I don't even know if it's still considered a porch."

"Woah, what are you drawing that for?"

_Bui was sketching a woman with clothes. _

"I'm thinking of some new clothing designs, I sometimes work with clothing designers..."

"Seriously..?"

"Yeah, not really the all so popular one's though. Just some new one's or one's that need help every once in a while..."

"Why?"  
>"Well, I do get paid quite a lot by them...I was thinking of making my own clothing line once...but that's a lot of work...I already do a lot of stuff too..."<p>

"What do you do?"

"I have school work still, I have businesses, companies, I do a bunch of paper work and all that, I do this, I sometimes sell paintings, I compose, write songs, I make little things...and I do have some people working for me for free, believe it or not...they say it's because they owe me, but whatever man, I don't care, I save money."

"Why do your parent's still work then..?"

"I'm a billionaire, but, my parent's think I'm a millionaire, I don't feel like telling them that I'm not_,_ they think the money will run out some day...I've calculated it everyday, no matter what I do_, it won't..." _

_Bui looked at all of them. _

"Promise me you won't tell anyone this. But you can take advantage of me if you want, money wise though._" _

_She looked down at the sketch again. _

"Don't be afraid to ask, but don't ask for too much..."

_She looked up again for answers. _

_They nodded. _

_She tore out the piece of paper and started a new sketch. _

"I don't have enough for castles, but I have enough to build mansions and houses, I have enough to build more businesses.

I still have enough, I have more than enough...if you tell anyone, they may hurt you, so don't. I have power, but I have weaknesses. And those weaknesses are obvious, you remember what happened right? That guy almost killed you all. When I heard about it, I kind of lost it, I kind of...did something to them..."

_They know her very well, but they didn't know her well enough. _

_'..Did she... kill him..?'_

_"Don't worry, I didn't kill him.." She answered as if she read their minds. __'...What did she do then...?'_

_"Don't worry.." _

* * *

><p><em>-Nui and them-<em>

"Yeah so, all of the guest accounts are on right?"

"Yeah."

"..Mine's not..."

"Okay, you can go on mine then."

_Nui switched with Lia, she took the mouse and realized something. _

_Someone's account was still on, it was Bui's. _

"Ah."

"What?"

_Everyone stared at her screen. _

"Bui's still logged on."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but I know her password..."

"OH WOW..." _Laila shook her head._

_Nui typed it in and logged on._

_A page appeared on the screen. _

_"Oh fuck..." _

_"What?" _

_"It's nothing!" _

_Nui covered the screen with her hands and body. _

_"What is it?"_

_"NUIII~ LET ME SEE~" Laila grabbed her and so did Lily. _

_She was dragged from the computer. _

_They all stared at it. _

_It was an online medical profile. _

_"...Abnormal heartbeat...__seems to be Arrhythmia__...able to attend physical education...appears randomly..." _

_Lily read. _

_"Wait a minute. is this Bui's..?" _

_Laila scrolled up the paper. _

_The computer screen blocked, Nui had gotten back up.  
><em>

_"It's probably one of Bui's friends." _

_She sat down and closed the window. _

_They merely stared at her. _

_"What?" she asked.  
><em>

_They blinked. _

_"..nothing.."_

* * *

><p><em>-1 in the morning- <em>

_Most of them had already been asleep._

_The doorknobs lighting up the hallways. __In one of the quiet hallways. _

_A little dark skinned girl with hair to her shoulders walked around the 4th floor. _

_She stopped at one of the doors. _

"...Hey Bui... I can't sleep..."

_Lana knocked on Bui's door. _

_No one answered. _

"Bui?"

_Bui peeked her head out._

"Huh?"

_She rubbed her eyes and asked. _

_Lana narrowed her eyes. _

"...Can I sleep with you..."

_Bui narrowed her eyes at her. _

"...You're like a baby, yeah sure, come in."

_Bui opened the door completely. _

_Lana looked around her room. _

_Her wells were full of colors, her floor was a fluffy white, her bed was long but short, and her comforters looked as fluffy as the pillows were. _

_She had a small tan couch in the corner of the room with a matching foot rest. _

_Her room was lit with lamps and hanging lanterns. _

_She had a desk against one side of her room and a small wooden fold-in table right by her bed, her silver lap top right on top. _

_She had a couple other doors. _

_And she had a large window, white curtains to one side. _

"The bed with me, the couch, or the floor?"

"I'll just sleep with you."

"Alright, you can go to sleep before me~I need to go pee~"

_She ran to one of the other doors in her room. _

_Lana sat on the bed and looked around, waiting. _

* * *

><p><em>-Close to 2 in the morning-<em>

_Someone was awake in the computer room. _

_"I wonder what that was..." She spoke to herself. _

_She kept trying to log into that account. _

_That one account. _

_But she couldn't. _

* * *

><p><em>-3 in the morning-<em>

_Someone opened the front door. _

_Trying to quietly enter, they closed the door carefully. _

_They were suddenly caught by two pairs of hands. _

_Another pair took off their mask and there was a flash. _

_It was dark here, their eyes could hardly adjust. _

_But as they did, they were faced toward a staircase. _

_A girl standing there, smiling at them. _

_And their face was covered. _

_And then lifted. _

_And they met face to face with these golden eyes. _

_**"DO NOT RETURN HERE. DO NOT GO NEAR YOUR TARGET OR TARGETS. TELL US YOUR NAME NOW."** _

_It was a woman's voice, her eye's seemed to order it though.  
><em>

_And they told them their name. _

**_"YOU WILL NOT REMEMBER THIS. YOU SHALL NOT. YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO. YOU MUST STOP THE SUPERIOR YOU ARE UNDER. STOP HIM. STOP HIM. YOU MUST STOP HIM. DO NOT GET NEAR THESE CHILDREN OR HER." _**

_They said yes, they did not know why they did. _

_**"YOU WILL NOT REMEMBER US. YOU WILL NOT REMEMBER HER OR THEM. I HAVE BEEN PUT TO TASKS, YOU SHALL REMEMBER THEM, BUT YOU CANNOT INFORM ANY BEING OF THEM. YOU WILL DO THEM. YOU MUST NOT FAIL. AS YOU EXIT THIS DOOR, EVERYTHING WILL BE OFFICIAL."** _

_They were pulled toward two doors. _

_"Bye." _

_Someone said. _

_And they exited, their feet moving by themselves. _

_And the door shut quickly. _

_They couldn't remember then, why they were there in the first place. _

* * *

><p><em>-7 in the morning-<em>

_A quiet morning, only some were awake. _

* * *

><p><em>Bui woke up, Lana sleeping next to her. <em>

"AWWWW~ She's so cute~"

_She grabbed her laptop and headed into her bathroom. _

* * *

><p><em>Nui woke up, finding Aj on the floor. <em>

"This kid."

_She lightly kicked him, leaving the room. _

* * *

><p><em>-12 in the afternoon-<em>

_Everyone was awake now, eating breakfast and watching TV. _

* * *

><p><em>Bui was in the art room. <em>

_looking at paintings and drawings she had made quite a long time ago._

_She turned one around, placing it onto one of her wooden easels, because she was proud of it._

_She'd painted it on Hosho paper._

_The painting was of an Asian woman, in charcoal black and a pale tan, her eyes shadowed, her lips bruised in red as she opened them, her chin held up, her black hair tousled, her hands and fingers stay in a mess as if they were dancing; they intertwine around her neck as if she were choking herself._

"Woah, that's good._"  
><em>

_Bui turned around, Laila had entered the room with Lana. _

"This one?"_ She pointed to the woman. _

"Yup."

"...I call her 'Self'!"

"...why...?"

"`Cause she's doing that to herself? Why else?"

* * *

><p>"Tomorrow, we're going to a school I own..."<em> Bui informed everyone. <em>

"You own a school too?"

"Wow~"

"Yeah, so I can pretty much do what I want there."

"You guys can come if you want?"

"Woah, seriously?"

"..Bui...you take advantage of things too much..."

"I know~ Let's do it anyway~"

_"*sigh*"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>All this time, I did not know. <em>**

**_My family said, I was trouble. _**

**_I know now, that it was true. _**

**_I only brought trouble. _**

_**Trouble to them too.** _

* * *

><p><em>"BRING THE FUCKIN` BASTARD IN!" <em>

_She yelled, her voice too loud. _

_For it cracked far too much. _

_A desk sprawled with papers. _

_And papers all over the floors. _

_Pencils on the floors too. _

_She repeatedly hit the desk as hard as she could. _

_And whenever it hurt, she would hit harder and harder. _

_Her hands bled, her fingers cut. _

_She grid her teeth in anger. _

_She grid her teeth in pain.  
>She began to cry. <em>

_3 people at different sides of the room she was in, they watched her as she cried. _

_"I SAID TO BRING HIM IN!" _

_They hesitated. _

_They shouldn't. _

_She spun in her chair and covered her face. _

_Her hair was tied, but it was loosened from all that she had been doing. _

_She screamed, rubbing her eyes hard. _

_"Ms. your eyes will get puffy." _

_One of them told her.  
><em>

_She stopped, she breathed deeply. _

"Please get me a towel."

_And one of them did. _

_She carefully wiped her tears away. _

_Drying her face. _

"Get me a mirror, please."

_And they did. _

_She looked at herself. _

_Messy looking. _

_Ugly._

_She looked at her eyes, her contacts gone. _

_She screamed again. _

_Then breathed deeply and out again. _

"Get me new contacts or find the ones I lost."

_And they did, they got new ones for her. _

_She put them in and looked at herself again. _

_"That's..better.." she whispered to herself. _

_They took away the things she told them to get her. _

_She lay her head on her desk, exhausted. _

_"...Get him..." she whispered. _

_She closed her eyes and fell asleep. _

* * *

><p><em>"What happened..?" <em>

_"...Is that Ms. C..?" _

_"Did she have a breakdown, wowww, what a brat." _

_"She's still a kid!" _

_"What the fuck is wrong with her?" _

_"Damn, so loud!" _

_**"EVERYONE, I PROPOSE THAT YOU ALL GET BACK TO WORK RIGHT NOW."** _

_A voice said through speakers._

_Everyone paused._

**_"IF ANYONE SHALL SPEAK AGAIN IN SUCH A WAY, THEY WILL BE FIRED, NOT ALLOWED IN, AND UNEMPLOYABLE FROM AND IN EVERY FRANCHISE, BUSINESS, COMPANY, AND SO ON THAT SHE IS INVOLVED IN." _**

_And everyone did, they didn't talk about it again, going back to their own work.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>You don't love me. <em>**

**_Yes I know. _**

**_I do care, and so... you're told. _**

**_Yes I know. _**

**_You should too. _**

**_I don't really love you. _**

**_I once did. _**

**_Long ago, not anymore. _**

**_Don't act cocky, you should know. _**

**_I don't love you anymore._**

* * *

><p><span>-Diary entry-<span>

_I was a loner._

_Yeah, I still am, I guess. _

_But I was a loner. _

_And all I could rememer was sitting back against a brick wall when it was recess and sitting alone during class. _

_And then I don't know, did he ask me to play tag with him? _

_I know we became, somewhat friends, but how was it, how did it begin? _

_Who knows? _

_And then, that same year, who knows if that was real? _

_I said that I liked you, your friends told you. _

_Immature._

_ We were just friends. _

_You didn't speak to me that day, or the day after too. _

_You spoke to me a few more times, years after that. _

_And I remember when I was friends with her, and she was your neighbor. _

_I found something that I didn't want to know. _

_I got interest._

_ Me and her would play outside at the front of her house, but I'd be there staring at yours. _

_You knew I liked you._

_You played me too. _

_I still had feelings for you when we reached that big ass school._

_You said you liked me, yeah, no, I don't know if that was true. _

_Obviously it wasn't.  
><em>

_You played me. _

_Pretended to date me. _

_They said it was a dare._

_I knew it, somewhere along the way, maybe in the beginning.  
><em>

_I knew. _

_But when I was sure about it, I was done. _

_I was so done. _

_I was done with everything. _

_It was your fault. _

_No, maybe it was just mine. _

_Because I really believed it. _

_That you liked a girl like me. _

_Who wouldn't tell you why her hair was Alice blue or why she always wore colored contacts to school. _

_You know, she said something bad would happen. _

_That I did something like you did, in a past life. _

_It's silly right? _

_It's silly enough for me to believe. _

_Anyways, I might forgive you. _

_But, I won't tell anyone when I do. _

_I hope and I don't hope, that I will see you again. _

_Maybe we can be friends? _

_Or maybe not? _

_Because I'm still mad, I'm still upset. _

_None of you should come here. _

_Don't find me, I pray. _

_Let me find you if I may. _

_Maybe that will be a long time from now. _

_But who knows, maybe just another year will help me cool down. _

_Anyways, I hope I can ask you one day. _

_Why your face looked like that? _

_When I left on that day? _

_`Cause it looked really ugly and sad. _

_*sigh* _

_I wish I could tell you... _

_Nope... never mined._

_Am I that stupid?_

* * *

><p><em>"She can't see you, hear you, or feel you, but I suppose she can feel your presence.<em>

_be careful, to not touch anything here." _

_**Everything was that beautiful white again. **_

**_"April 25, 2013"_**

_And there was a girl looking at a boy from around a corner. _

_She looked sad, he glanced to her, could tell she was there. _

_He continued to laugh with his friends. _

_She hid again, a girl's bathroom right by her. _

_They were in a school. _

_It was a spring day. It was obviously her, her and her Alice blue hair and colored contacts.  
><em>

_She slouched down. _

_A couple girls were near her, suddenly noticing her, they asked her what was wrong. _

_They were a couple of her friends. _

_"It's alright you guys," she said quietly. _

_They each gave her a hug, looking at her with sympathy and continued to walk to where they were going. _

_"I must look pitiful." she said to herself. _

_She went into the bathroom and disappeared. _

_**Everything was white again.** _

**_"May 14, 2012"_**

_It was her again. _

_She walked the halls happily. _

_It looked like it was the same place they were before. _

_A couple guys went up to her. _

_"..Will you go out with me..?" one of them asked, that guy she was staring at before._

_"...Really..?" she asked, hopeful in her eyes, but not in her voice.  
><em>

_"Yes." he said, and his friends smiled. _

_She smiled a sad smile. _

_"Okay."_

_She looked up at him. _

**_Everything was white again._**

**_"May 16, 2013 "_**

_"Why'd you ask me out?"  
><em>

_It was her and him. _

_She put on a smile. _

_They sat near a classroom's door, backs against red lockers._

_"...I liked you..." _

_She looked up at him. _

_It was obvious that she wasn't too sure if it was the truth. _

_But he didn't know that she knew, he looked away to his friends. _

_She smiled again, noticing it. _

_**Everything was white again.** _

**_"May 18, 2012"_**

_And there she was. _

_She was sitting at lunch surrounded by friends. _

_They laughed with her and so. _

_A couple others came. _

_And she said hello. _

_They looked serious and then she did too. _

_They told her something. _

_"...He was dared... to date you for a week..." _

_And she sat there wide eyes, staring at them. _

_She realized that they were serious, they were telling the truth. _

_And she dryly laughed, walking away from them all. _

_Everyone stared at her as she left. _

_Everyone, other people in the lunch room as well. _

_Some of her friends followed her, trying to calm her down. _

**"NO!"**_ she screamed, getting out of their arms and backing up. _

**"ALL OF YOU KNEW, DIDN'T YOU!?"**

_Her voice cracked._

_She glared at his friends that also had lunch at this hour. _

_They looked so guiltless. _

_Tears fell from her eyes, and everyone was really staring at her now. _

_She screamed louder, walking out of the place quickly, to outside of the school. _

_Everyone who she went passed, who went passed her, stared at her the same.  
><em>

_She couldn't care less, there were tears in her eyes, she could not see, she walked as far as she could. _

_**Everything repeatedly sped up and paused.** _

_Some of the guidance counselors were called to questions her. _

_She would not speak, and she begged everyone not to too. _

_And they didn't, they did as asked. _

_Whenever she looked at him, it was so full of hatred. _

_Her friends looked at him the same way, and toward his friends as well. _

_Everyone had heard about it. _

_Her cousins had heard of it as well._

_**Everything was white again.** _

_**"May 1, 2013" **__  
><em>

**"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT SHE'S MOVING!" **

_A girl yelled at the boy. _

_Another girl nearby pointed to someone.  
><em>

_She looked. _

_It was her. _

_She watched from behind a corner. _

_She ran. _

**"BUI!"** _The girl yelled.  
><em>

_**Everything was blurry.** _

_Right by that girl. She sat in her blue room, only lit with a lamp and lantern.  
><em>

_She talked to herself, laying on her back on her twin sized bed. _

_Her knees up, her small red teddy bear with a bell around it's neck, sitting on her stomach. _

_She played with it's ears and it's legs and arms. _

_Her wooden door locked. _

_She spoke normally, little tear drops and her nose runny a bit. _

_She sniffled. _

_"..Why would it be his fault..? It's been a year now... why would it be his fault..?" _

_**Everything white again.** _

**_"May 3, 2013"_**

_And there she was, walking with the girl from before. _

_People who watched her scream before, stared.  
><em>

_She continued to walk, stopping as she saw the boy, her eyes wide. _

_He looked like he wanted to say something to her. _

_And the other girl stared at him as well. _

_She stopped herself, keeping herself out of the boy's view. _

_She go into a car with the girl from before, a woman, and a little boy. _

_And they drove from that building._

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I know it's been a year now, but you still got to apologize...why the hell would you even do that?"<strong> _

_Purple hair, green Geo lenses. _

_She spoke to the boy, talking on a school's playground. _

"...It was in middle school...I know I was immature...It was a long time ago... do I really need to apologize..?"

_She stared at him. _

"..You're my cousin, she's my cousin...you're her 3rd cousin, she's your 3rd cousin...you're both bound to meet sometime again...you really want to keep this up..?"

"..I don't know..? But..even if I wanted to...she'd just run away..."

"..She knows that too...she doesn't do it anymore...I swear, I find her staying there...even in awkward positions..."

_He laughed. _

_"What?" _

"You heard me. Seriously man... I don't see why people don't want to be her friend, she's funnn~ and weird in a good way."

"Really? I thought you were just hanging with her because she's your cousin...and everyone says that she just embarrasses herself..."

"Yeah...she does...I told her about it and she says she likes it that way...?"

"...Isn't she mean to you...I mean she's mean to Lily too..."

"...Oh man, she's mean to everyone...but..I don't know...something about her is nice..."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah...oh hey, I'm going to see her in a week, flying to where she is~"

"...Then, can you-"

_"No, I won't apologize for you." _

* * *

><p><strong><em>There will be no Ouran high school characters in the next chapter, well...maybe. <em>**

**_So I'm going to put it on fiction press! _**

**_When I finish it, a link will be on my profile!_**

**_Thank you to those of you who read this!_**

**_It's a bit boring though, I think?_**

**_Review, and all that other stuff!_**


End file.
